


Froggy

by TwistedSkata



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSkata/pseuds/TwistedSkata
Summary: Finn Wolfhard gets attacked by a pedophile. Finn’s older brother Nick, makes a deal with the devil to get revenge.





	1. The Video

**Author's Note:**

> The Ski Masked Man was a real video on Twitter. You can look it up. A guy wearing a ski mask and holding a knife really Did upload a video about how he was going to rape and murder Finn last year. This is a fanfic about that video and what would have happened if The Ski Masked Man was real and not just an internet troll.

"What about that video?"

"It's nothing! Don't worry about it!"

"Don't worry about it?! He THREATENED him!" 

"The police will handle it! I don't want you to get worked up over this!" 

"So you just want to pretend like nothing happened?! You SAW that video! You heard what that man said he was going to do to our son!" 

The latter part of the conversation, gained Finn Wolfhard’s attention. 

He was sitting on his bed with the door cracked. He hadn't intended on dropping in on his parents conversation, but he had just died for the eight time on his video game and was silently staring at the "Game Over" screen in defeat. He was trying to muster up enough courage to retry the level, when he heard the hushed talking. 

Son?

Where they talking about him or his older brother, Nick? 

Furthermore, what video were they referencing? 

Finn sat his PlayStation 4 controller aside on his pillow and stood up. He  walked toward his room door, but as soon as he opened it a little wider, the hinges squeaked. 

His parents conversation down the hall in their bedroom instantly stopped. Their door was open, and the light was on. 

Finn was staring at the open doorway, when his mom suddenly came into view and made eye contact with him. 

She paused, and then forced a small smile. "I didn't realize you were still up. Are you alright?" She asked. 

Before he could even answer, his mom let out a nervous laugh and began to shut the door. "It's late, sweetie. You shouldn't be up. You have an early call time for that Stranger Things promo tomorrow, right? Go to sleep. I love you. Goodnight." She locked the door after it closed.

Finn found it very odd. He was about to just close his own door when he heard the hallway bathroom toilet flush. He turned toward the door in time to see his older brother, Nick, coming out with a yawn. 

"What's going on?" Finn asked him. 

Nick jumped, startled at Finn's presence in the hallway.

"Holy shit you scared me!" Nick cursed. 

Finn cracked a guilty smirk. "Sorry." He said.

"What the hell are you doing standing in the hall being creepy?!" Nick demanded walking closer to him. 

"I heard mom and dad arguing." Finn admitted.

"About what?" Nick asked, casting a glance at their parents closed bedroom door.

"I don't know. Something about a video you did?" Finn asked, "Was it on Twitch?" 

"Huh?" His brother responded, seemingly just as confused as him. 

Finn sighed trying to recollect his thoughts. "Mom said something about a video? Someone said something in a video? Like a threat or something and the police are involved? She sounded really worried." Finn said.

Nick's face suddenly went pale. "Oh Uhh.. that." Nick mumbled. 

"What did you do? What happened?!" Finn asked.

"It's not about me, it's about you." Nick admitted.

"What about me? What did I do?!" Finn demanded. 

"Nothing! I mean..just..some troll made a video saying bad things about you."

"When?! Who? What? Why?! What did I do?! What did he say?!" Finn had a million questions. 

Nick sighed. "Nothing! Nothing! It's nothing ok?! Just go to sleep! Jesus, why are you even still up? It's almost 1 am! Don't you have a Stranger Things promotion video to shoot in the morning? Go to bed!" 

Nick started to walk away, but Finn reached out a hand and grabbed on to his brother's red Dragon Ball Z shirt. "What fucking tape?! What did they say about me?!" Finn growled, low enough so his parents wouldn't hear him cussing. 

Nick looked like he wanted to tell him, but at the same time he looked....fearful. 

"Was it really bad?" Finn asked, letting his hand fall back to his side. 

Nick rolled his eyes, trying to brush off the severity. "It was just some stupid guy saying he was going to kill you, that's it. Just some stupid troll, you know?" 

A death threat?!

For him?!

What did he ever do to anybody to deserve a death threat?!

"What? Why? What did I do?!" Finn whined. 

"Nothing! Now go to bed! The guy doesn't even live in Canada! It was all a sick joke. Cyber cops will take care of it." With that, Nick turned and marched off back to his own bedroom. 

Finn couldn't sleep that night. 

He tried to forget about this mysterious death threat video and just immerse himself in his video game, but after he continued to be obliterated by the gaming system, he eventually turned it off and laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He tried to sleep but his curiosity got the best of him.

He grabbed his phone off the dresser by his bed and opened up his Twitter app. He saw a hashtag on his feed that read #ProtectFinn His heart leapt as he saw the mentions in his feed. Everyone was talking about this video message. Eventually he found a link to a Twitter account belonging to a man calling himself "The Ski Masked Man" There he saw his name on a video the man tweeted. "My message to Finn Wolfhard" 

Heart pounding in his ears, Finn clicked on the video. The guys voice boomed out of the speakers on Finn's phone as he watched the blue eyed man with the black ski mask over his face, holding up a silver knife.

Finn's eyes grew large as he listened to the man describe in vivid detail how he was going to brutally rape and murder him. 

It made Finn nauseous. With a whimper, Finn quickly blocked the pedophile and reported the Twitter account and sickening video. Then he shut his phone down and curled up in the fetal position on his bed.

It was the only position that helped ease his nausea. It didn't work tonight though. He fell asleep still queasy. 

He had nightmares about knives and ski masks. Someone was chasing him. He didn't know where he was or how he got there but he just knew he had to run. 

No matter how fast he ran though, the ski masked man was right behind him. Breathing heavily down his neck. Taunting. "I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna kill you!"


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn finds himself in a dangerous situation.

Finn was secretly relieved in the morning when the Stranger Things shoot was postponed. That meant he got to stay home and relax. He wasn't really in the mood to go out anyway. 

There was more hushed whispers in the kitchen when he went downstairs for breakfast. 

Of course they stopped as soon as he walked in. Finn acted like he didn't notice as he poured himself a bowl of Captain Crunch. 

He turned his phone back on, to discover that the skimaskedman's twitter account was banned. Good. Finn could finally relax again. 

He got a phone call the next morning from his agent who wanted him to fly out to Hollywood that weekend to audition for season 3 of Scream Queens. He talked to his parents about it and they seemed to think it was a good idea.

Finn was nervous again. Not for the audition par say, but because that meant he could possibly be meeting Emma Roberts. He had the biggest crush on Emma Roberts. Ever since he watched Unfabulous on Nickelodeon when he was a kid.  
He had packed his suitcase and was putting it by his room door, when his brother Nick suddenly burst in his room. 

"Woah! Thanks for knocking!" Finn spit. Nick ignored his brashness, "Get dressed hurry up! We have to go to the hospital!" He announced.

"What? Why? What happened?!" Finn demanded, dropping his suitcase. 

"Aunt Jennie's having her baby!" Nick announced.

A baby?!

Now?!

The joyful news replaced all of Finn's prior unease about the previous 48 hours and he quickly threw on a clean camo shirt and shorts. He racked a comb through his hair as he grabbed his phone and headed out to the family car. 

The suspense of waiting in the maternity ward for the announcement of his new cousin's birth was agonizing. 

"Oh my god! How long does it take to push out a baby?!" Finn finally groaned as the third hour of waiting rolled around. It was just him and Nick who were sitting in the waiting room still. His Dad had gone down to the cafeteria and his mom was in the delivery room with her sister in law. 

"It could take days..." Nick mumbled. 

"Days?" Finn asked. 

"Yeah I've heard stories about 48 hour labors before." Nick replied. 

Finn groaned loudly. 

Nick pulled out his phone and asked Finn if he wanted to take a selfie for his Twitter page. "Hashtag 'Day Four of waiting for cousin Wolfhard'." Nick joked.

Finn smirked in the picture. 

It was another two hours before his Mom finally came to the waiting room. 

"Did she have the baby yet?!" Finn asked. 

"Not yet. There's some...complications with the birth. The doctors want to give her a cesarian." His mom sighed. 

"Oh, well how long with that take?" Finn wondered. 

"Not too long...only about twenty minutes once the doctors transfer her to surgery."

"Oh..that sucks." Nick sighed. 

"Why don't you boys go get something to eat? I'll stay here with your father." She said looking at her husband who was reading a newspaper now in the corner. 

"Eh. Not really that hungry." Nick admitted. They had been nibbling chips and cookies all day. 

"I kind of want a milkshake. Can I borrow ten dollars?" Finn asked his mom. 

His mom gave him a twenty and asked him if he knew where the cafeteria was. 

He nodded, "First floor right?" 

"Technically it's on the lower level. LL. There's also a main level, ML which might confuse you. Then there's a Floor 1. It's not on floor 1. So don't get confused, because floor 1 comes after ML. It's a little weird." His Dad informed him. 

Finn rolled his eyes, "Which floor do I press on the elevator?" He asked. 

"LL. Not ML or 1. Just LL." His Dad replies.

 

Finn made his way to the elevator but got stopped by a Security guard before he could press the call button. 

"You're going to need this badge to get back up to the maternity floor. Otherwise, the maternity floor level button won't work." The guard said, pointing to the badge Finn had received when he first got to the hospital with his family. It was hanging around his neck. 

"Oh. Thanks." Finn said, swiping his badge to open the maternity floor elevators. 

The elevator buttons were a mass of confusing letters and numbers. He pressed LL, but the elevator stopped on ML to allow other people to get on. Unfortunately Finn got confused and mistakenly thought it was his floor and got off. 

The main level was crowded but Finn spotted a gift shop and the bright lights in the glass door attracted him to the store. 

He found himself in the baby section and was studying the teddy bears. He wanted to get one for his new cousin. They only had pink or blue and Finn didn't know if the baby was a boy or girl.  He told himself he would come back after the baby was born.

He made his way down the hall looking for the cafeteria but of course he became lost. He spotted a doctor walking by and asked him where the cafeteria was.

"Sorry, you're on the wrong floor. The cafeteria is on the lower level. Take a left when you come out of the elevator and it's all the way down the hall at the end. You can't miss it." The doctor said.

Finn made his way back to the elevators, but as soon as one opened, a whole crowd of people pushed past him to board it. In fact two people started arguing over who would be the last one on the elevator.

While they were arguing, Finn heard an elevator open behind him. He quickly turned and slipped inside the empty elevator, as two people came out of it. 

He pressed the door close button hoping they would close before anyone else could notice. 

He was smirking to himself as they started to close until suddenly a man slipped in at the last second. 

He gazed at Finn before he too hit the close door button.

"What floor?" The man in the grey hoody and sweatpants asked Finn. "Uh, lower level. I'm looking for the cafeteria." Finn said.

"Oh, sorry. This elevator is going up." The man informed him. 

"Shit!" Finn cursed, before he let out a groan and threw his head back. 

"All I wanted was a milkshake.." He muttered as the elevator began to climb. 

The guy had hit the button for the 8th floor. 

Finn reached out and hit the button for the fourth floor as they were passing the third. 

"What did you do that for?" The man asked.

"Huh?" Finn responded, caught off guard. 

"I thought you wanted the lower level?" The man replied.

"I do..but you're going to the eighth floor. I need to go down, so I'll just get on another elevator." Finn said, slightly annoyed that he had to explain himself to this random guy. 

The elevator doors opened on the fourth floor and it seemed empty. Finn stepped off the elevator and to his surprise the guy stepped off with him. 

Finn turned around to inform the guy that this was the fourth floor, not the eighth, but he stopped when he noticed the man was holding a knife. 

Finn was so concentrated on the knife that he didn't notice the man had pulled a black ski mask over his face.


	3. Ribbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn gets attacked. (This chapter is why the story is rated Explicit.)

It was the piercing blue eyes that made Finn realize who the man standing in front of him actually was. 

The ski masked man didn't say anything to him as the elevator doors closed behind him, but his message from the video rang out in Finn's mind clear as day. 

Finn ran. 

Or tried to, anyway.

He made it down the empty hallway but as soon as he heard a voice coming from around the corner, the man caught up with him and grabbed him.

Before Finn could scream out, the man put the knife to Finn's throat.   
"Scream and I'll kill you right now." He growled in the frightened boy's ear. 

He dragged Finn backwards, away from the advancing noises of the company in the hallway. The man didn't know where he was going, as he was blindly trying random doors on their way down the hall. 

The company came into view.

Two nurses. One texting on her phone and the other chatting about their dinner plans. Finn desperately tried to make eye contact with them.

The knife tightened at Finn's adams apple. He was too petrified to swallow for fear of being cut. Silent tears streamed down Finn's face. Then another stream of hot liquid started. This one in his shorts. 

As Finn peed down his leg in terror, a puddle trail of his urine started smearing the hallway tile. 

The masked man found an unlocked door. He pushed it open and forced Finn inside, throwing the petrified boy to the ground. 

A supply closet. 

Mops and brooms fell to the ground in a clatter as Finn landed on them.   
The man locked the door as Finn climbed to his feet in the dark closet.

Finn backed himself into a corner and screamed, hoping the nurses near by would hear his calls.

"HEEELP M-" 

The ski masked man pounced on him. "You keep your fucking mouth shut! Do you understand me, boy?!" The man asked, as he put the knife back to Finn's throat.

A sob escaped Finn as the man forced him against the wall. 

"Now...even though it took me so long to find the hospital your stupid brother tweeted that picture from, don't think I forgot about the promise I made in that video. Sure you can get my Twitter deleted but a promise is a promise." The man growled.

Another sob escaped Finn. 

He had never been so terrified in his life. 

"Now, since I'm such a gentleman, I'll let you choose how this goes. I can either rape you first and then kill you, or kill you first and then rape your dead body. Which one would you like?" The man asked.

The next sob was stuck in Finn's chest. He couldn't breath. His entire body was coursing with so much fear that it was making him almost go into a state of shock. 

His knees were weak. The only thing keeping him upright, with his back against the wall, was the man's arms across his chest. 

Finn was trembling, tears of horror streaming down his cheeks and blurring his vision in the dark room. 

What had he done?!

What had he done to make this man want to do these horrible things to him?!

He wanted to beg for his life.

 

Why was this happening to him?

 

"W-W-Why?" Finn choked out barely audible, "W-Why m-meee?" He sobbed. 

The man chuckled. "Why you? Because I can't stand you! You and your fucking ugly little frog face! Your stupid crooked teeth and your ridiculous hair! I hate your movies! You're a horrible actor and you deserve this! You’re a fucking little racist faggot! You cross your legs like a girl and you like dick in your ass, don't you?! Well today's your lucky day because you're about to get my big eight inch dick up your ass!" The ski masked man taunted. 

Finn choked on his tears.

"P-P-Ple-Please no! Pl-Please don't do that! Don't h-hurt m-meeee!" Finn sobbed. 

The sadist kept the knife to Finn's throat as he forced the frail boy down to the ground on his stomach.

Finn began to cough and choke violently on his tears as he felt the man climb on top of him. 

He wanted to scream and fight and run away but the man was too strong. The knife too sharp at his throat. 

Finn was frozen in fear. 

The man's free hand ripped Finn's shorts and boxers down with one motion. Finn shrank back from the flow of cold air running over his bare backside.

"Mmmm...What a nice little ass." The man panted, squeezing a fist full of Finn's bare butt cheeks so hard it stung and turned a crimson red, making Finn yelp out in pain. 

"Don't worry. It will all be over soon." The man promised, Then suddenly Finn felt the hard flesh poking at his butt. The ski masked man's dick, searching for Finn's virgin anal entrance. 

Finn didn't want to be raped. The very notion was unfathomable. He had heard the stories before about people being raped - even boys being raped- but he never would have conceived that it could happen to him. 

The blunt force of the man ramming his erect penis between Finn's butt cheeks, pounding at his anus trying to get it to open to accept the forced intrusion, made Finn's heart stop. 

Ice flowed through the horrified boy's veins. He was slipping away from reality.

This wasn't happening.

It couldn't be.

It couldn't....

There was no way any of this was real.

No way he was laying on this floor in a hospital closet about to be raped.

No way...

A hospital of all places.

What an ironic place to be brutalized. 

 

The ski masked man used his saliva as lubricant. 

 

It was a white hot piercing agony that scorched Finn's anus as his sphincter tore apart to the massive eight inches of solid dick, that forced itself up inside the boy's anal cavity.

A scream tore from Finn's throat as his anus ripped open. The boy's knuckles grew white as he dug his fingers into the floor, his nails chipping and breaking along the linoleum, desperately attempting to grasp at something - anything - to leverage the splitting source of his pain. 

"Fuck your ass is tight boy! I just started and you're already bleeding! This is gonna be fun!" The man growled. 

As Finn's eyes grew larger at the intrusion, a howl of agony ripped through his throat. 

Finn had never known pain like this existed.

Especially not from such an intimate place.

The humiliation of being penetrated down there was almost as worse as the pain of having his anus torn open, itself. 

The blood dribbling from his freshly ripped sphincter, provided enough lubricant for the masked man to continue his violent sexual assault on Finn Wolfhard. 

Finn's body was thrown into a state of shock at the ultimate violation. 

"N-N-NOOOOO!" Finn cried in anguish, only to have the man hush him, as he drew the knife closer to the boy's neck. 

"Make another sound and I'll slit your fucking throat right now!" The man warned.

As the rape continued, Finn began to have his first out of body experience, as his brain drifted away from reality.

No.

That wasn't him.

He wasn't getting raped on a floor right now. 

None of this was happening.

None of...this... was real.

Not the feeling of the linoleum under his broken fingernails. 

Not the feeling of the heavy man on top of his back, holding him down and panting in his ear like a savage dog.

Not the sharp pointed knife at his throat.

And certainly not, the feeling of that ....that .....thing pounding in his rectum. 

Finn tried to convince himself that it wasn't real, but he could still feel every inch of the man's cock as it stuffed him full over and over again. The thick cock veins pounding deep inside of Finn's bowels. 

In and out....in and out....in and out..

The grunting in Finn's ear growing louder...more forceful..

"You like this? Hmm? You like my dick up your ass, frog face?!" The ski masked man growled. 

All Finn could do was sob in shame and terror. 

The pain never stopped.

The rape....

He could feel every single inch of that unwelcome dick buried in his rectum, and the hairy testicles slapping at his backside with each thrust.

Each pound against his flesh was just as agonizing as when the dick first tore him open and made him bleed. 

Finn's eyes were squeezed shut now. 

Ready for his assault to be over. 

His body was too sore from the brutalizing torment to put up anymore of a fight. 

"You deserve this cock! Every fucking hard inch of it! You deserve this, froggy!" The ski masked man grunted. 

Finn's tears of anguish continued to  run down his face. 

Please stop!

Please stop!

No more!

Finn was screaming in his mind, but he couldn't say it out loud. 

Not with that knife at his throat. 

"Ribbit for me, frog boy! RIBBIT like the frog you are! RIBBIT WHILE I FUCK YOU UP THE ASS!" The man growled. 

The knife at Finn's throat suddenly got tighter.

"YOU RIBBIT OR I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" The man screamed. 

Finn didn't know how he managed it, but he coughed up a forced frog call. "-R-RRR-RRIBB-RRRIBIT!" Finn sobbed out, in between the brutal thrusts in his ass. 

The boy's distressed call, sent the rapist in to a frenzy. 

"I'm gonna cum in you! You ready froggy? I'm gonna fill your ass up with my cum!" The man growled, increasing his thrusting pace in Finn's battered anus. 

The slapping of the man's balls against Finn's naked buttocks, with each brutal thrust, made Finn nauseous as it echoed throughout the small supply closet.

A sound he never wanted to hear again. 

It was the semen that brought Finn back down to his conscious body. The hot sticky liquid that suddenly filled his rectum, spilling over to run out of his bloody anus and coat his upper thighs. 

Finn's bruised bowels felt empty after the man pulled his cock out of his ass. 

Hallow.

The pedophile's spilled semen cooled on Finn's ass cheeks. 

"Did you like that, froggy?" The man panted. 

Finn didn't answer.

He couldn't move.

His entire body was sore.

Used....

Dirty...

He didn't realize he had been biting down on his tongue during the assault.

He could taste the blood in his mouth now.

The stinging of his tongue. 

Finn kept his eyes closed as the shame of what had just happened to him, filled his mind.

His life was never going to be the same after this...

Not after what this monster had just done to him. 

"You ready to die, now?" The man asked.

Finn just let out a whimper.

The man kissed Finn's lips, when he grabbed him by the hair and lifted his head up.

"You were a good fuck, froggy. I had fun." The man complimented him.

Finn refused to open his eyes.

He was too weak.

The taste of the man's lips lingering on his, made him nauseous. 

It didn't last long.

"Goodbye, frog face." The man finally said.

For a moment....just a moment, Finn thought the man was actually done hurting him. That he was going to leave him alone. 

Finn didn't feel the knife slide across his throat. 

It was too quick.

What he did feel was the sudden gushing of hot liquid flowing down his neck and saturating his shirt. 

The blood pouring from his slashed open throat. 

The masked psycho dropped Finn's head back down to the ground as Finn began to bleed to death on the floor.

Finn gasped for air, his hands reaching up to cover his blood spurting throat. 

Finn was scared. 

He wasn't ready to die....

Tears clouded the boy's eyes as he felt himself bleeding out on the hospital floor.

 

Why him?

Why....

 

The ski masked man finally stood up off of Finn's dying body. He took the phone from the boy's shorts pocket, that was still pulled down around his ankles. 

He opened the camera and started recording a video of Finn Wolfhard's bloodied raped body on the floor of the hospital closet. He even zoomed in on the semen still coating Finn's ass cheeks.

Then the ski masked man turned the camera on to his own mask covered face. 

"I told you...I always keep my promises." The man smiled eerily before ending the video.

He opened Finn's Twitter app and posted the graphic video on the young boy's Twitter page. He hash-tagged it, "TheSkiMaskManKeepsHisPromises"


	4. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick makes a deal with the devil.

Nick was the first one in his family to get the Twitter notification. Finn had posted a video. He clicked on it and the first thing he noticed was the hashtag. "What the hell?" Nick mumbled aloud in the middle of the cafeteria. 

Their cousin, a baby girl named Casey, had just been born ten minutes prior. Finn never made it back from the cafeteria, so Nick had gone looking for him to tell him the good news. 

He was standing in the cafeteria, looking around at all of the unfamiliar faces, when his phone had chimed in his hand.

He was expecting a text back from Finn telling him where he was, but instead he got the Twitter notification. 

The video still was just a black screen. Nick clicked on the video to play it.

He could hear heavy breathing and a small gasping sound...gurgling.... almost like someone was drowning and then it was silent. 

Nick couldn't tell where the video was taken. Everything just looked dark. Then suddenly the camera brightness turned up and all Nick saw was blood. 

So much blood all over the floor.

Covering a body. 

The body was face down, with his shorts and underwear pulled down around his ankles. 

He recognized those shorts. 

Even covered in blood, he recognized them as the ones he got his little brother at the mall last week. The camo Finn had begged him for.

Nick couldn't feel his legs anymore. He collapsed to the ground as the camera panned up and zoomed in on the creamy white liquid on his brother's exposed backside. 

Then when the video showed Finn's gushing slashed open throat, Nick's phone fell to the ground as he leaned forward on to his hands and knees and vomited onto the cafeteria floor. He even vomited on his phone screen with the video still playing. 

When the camera turned away from the murdered lifeless body of his little brother, to show the ski masked man's smile, Nick screamed. He just kept screaming on his hands and knees, covered in his own vomit, as he stared at his phone screen. 

 

It took the hospital security almost an hour to find Finn's body in the supply closet. Nick and his parents didn't understand why it took the security cameras so long to track what floor Finn had left the elevator.

Nick was right behind the security guards as they searched, room to room for Finn's body. Nick could tell from across the hall when they finally found his brother's body because the guard who found him started to gag when he opened the closet door.

The other guards tried to hold Nick back, but Nick bursted into the room and instantly slip and fell in the blood all over the floor.  He didn't care though. He just needed to get to Finn.

He scooped his brother's lifeless body in his arms and screamed, sobbing as he held his dead baby brother close to him. 

He didn't even care that he was contaminating the crime scene. "I'm sorry Finn! I'm sorry I didn't protect you! Please come back! Please! I never should have let you go alone! Pleeease wake up! Please come back!" Nick sobbed. He pulled back and gazed down at his brother's blood smeared face. Finn had died with his eyes open. 

Nick couldn't even imagine the hell his brother must have gone through. The evil he must have seen in his final moments of life. 

"Please....please wake up. I promise I'll be a better brother. I promise I'll always protect you. Please just...wake up. Please God! Please wake him up!" Nick hugged Finn's body close to him again as he continued to sob and beg God to bring his baby brother back from the dead. 

 

But god ignored his prayers. 

 

Finn Wolfhard was dead.

 

Security had to pry Nick away from his dead brother's body. Nick continued to howl in the hallway. Cursing everyone. The hospital security for not protecting his brother better, the police for not arresting the Ski Masked Man after he posted that death threat video, and God for not bringing his brother back from the dead. 

"He was just a KID! Oh CHRIST! He was just a KID! Why?! WHY?! WHY?! He never did anything to anyone!" Nick sobbed on to the floor.

"I'll do anything! Anything to have him back again...." Nick sobbed.

Then there was a voice.

In his darkest hour of despair the voice came to him.

A tiny voice in his ear.

Almost as if someone was sitting right next to him on the hospital floor. 

"Anything?" The voice asked.

A deep voice.

Chilling. 

Eerie.

Full of something...deceitful.

Like Satan himself.

Another voice.

This one deeper in Nick's brain.

"Would you give your soul to save your brother's life?" The voice growled. 

Nick's breath caught in his throat.

"God wouldn't help you save Finn...But I'll help you. I can save him..." The voice promised.

Nick whimpered. He couldn't speak. He could barely breathe... 

He trembled on the floor. 

"Do we have a deal?" The voice asked.

Nick's eyes were shut but he opened them in time to see one of the security guards covering Finn's dead body with a white sheet. 

When the sheet covered his brother's head, Nick let out a pained exhale.

"Please.....Deal. It's a Deal! Just please make him wake up!" Nick begged. "Please wake Finn up!"


	5. The Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn’s memories.

The last thing Finn saw before he died was blood. 

The red blood smeared across the white linoleum. All the blood...

Then there was grass.

Vibrant green grass. 

Everything was so bright.

Was he outside?

Finn sat up in a vast field. 

There was a slight breeze rustling the grass. 

It even rustled his hair a bit. 

Yet, he didn’t actually feel cold.

He couldn’t feel his heart beating anymore.

In fact he couldn’t feel much of anything.

Not the terror he felt in those last moments at the hospital. 

Not the pain his body once ached of.

He knew he was dead.

The realization finally settling in. 

There were other people in the field too.

As far as he could see.

Hundreds.

All sitting up and looking around just as he was. 

The longer he looked, the more people appeared.

Young.

Like him. 

Kids.

All kids. 

It was so loud, yet no one’s lips were actually moving. 

He could just hear their thoughts.

“Where am I?”

“Who are these people?”

“Is this heaven?”

“How did I get here?”

“Look at all these kids..”

“Am I dreaming?” 

Finn stood up, noticing for the first time that those walking around all seemed to be heading in one direction. 

Finn too could feel a strong attraction - something pulling him across the field. 

He followed it, much like the other kids did. 

He noticed something peculiar as he walked across the grassy field. 

Although no one really spoke, he knew their story. 

Each and every one of them. 

Even if they weren’t actively thinking about it in their heads. 

Like the girl with the green eyes and curly auburn hair in front of him. 

He hadn’t spoken a word to her, or listened intently to her thoughts, but he could tell that her death was sudden. 

The longer he stared at her, the more he knew. 

Car crash. 

Olivia. 

Her name’s Olivia...

She’s 14. 

Suddenly she turned and looked back at him. 

Their eye contact, though only lasting seconds, seamed to share a lifetime. 

Then just as quickly as he had learned her story, she learned his. 

Finn could feel her in his memories.

The man with the knife...  
His finally moments bleeding out on that hospital floor. 

She looked away, but not before Finn could feel her sympathy.

It was the first thing he could actually feel. 

She felt sorry for him.

Finn wondered if that’s the way he felt about her too.

Was he sorry that she died too? 

Finn could hear music.

Singing. 

Like harps.

It was beautiful.

He could smell something too.

Something sweet like candy. 

There was a gate on the other side of the field. 

That’s were they were all being lead.

To a giant golden gate that seemed to go up into the sky forever. 

The gate was open and it looked like there was an amusement park on the other side.

There were balloons and slides and waterfalls.

Finn could see merry go rounds. 

The music was louder here. The smell of candy sweeter. 

Finn watched the kids go through the gate and once they emerged on the other side they seemed to glow.

They were getting halos. 

Finn wanted a halo too. 

They shined so magically...

As Finn got closer to the gate, he noticed the kids inside were all flying.

They had wings!

Angels!

Finn wanted to be an angel too! 

Olivia walked in the gate ahead of him. 

Then as her halo grew, she turned and stopped Finn from walking in.

“I’m sorry, Finn. You can’t come in here. Your brother called upon a fallen angel. It’s against God’s will. Your brother wants you to go back.” 

“Huh? Back where?” Finn’s thoughts asked. 

“Back to Earth. I’m sorry Finn, but you can’t stay here.” 

 

Then the angels were gone.

The music gone.

The sweet smell gone.

The grass.

The gate.

Everything was gone.

Nothing but pitch black darkness.

“I saved you, Finn.” A deep voice echoes in his mind.

 

An eerie dark voice.

 

“I saved you for Nick...”


	6. Conscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn wakes up

Finn didn’t wake up instantaneously. 

He was trapped in the darkness of his mind for weeks. Listening to the whispers of that demonic entity. Hearing the evil speak of how the deal was meant to prosper. Finn learned his brother Nick sold his soul to save him, but undenounced to Nick, he was also selling Finn’s soul. A two for one deal. Nick had already sealed his deal. Finn just had to stop fighting his end of the bargain. 

To the outside world, poor Stranger Things star, Finn Wolfhard, was in a six week coma after he was violently attacked by a crazed pedophile who was obsessed with the young movie star. 

The ski masked man raped him and then slit his throat leaving him to bleed to death. At least, that’s what the news media said after they saw the video on the boy’s twitter. The world had seen the video before it was finally taken down by Twitter administration, nearly three hours after it first went up. The world grieved for poor Finn Wolfhard. What a brutal way to die. 

But ofcourse, he never died.

How could he have? 

Sure the video made it look like he died, even the news outlets were reporting on the confirmed death of Finn Wolfhard by hospital officials.

The doctors themselves determined that poor Finn had no pulse, but surely they were mistaken right? Perhaps, they mistakenly sent him to the morgue? Had it not been for the mortician's scrutinization of Finn's body in the morgue, no one would have ever noticed that Finn was ,in fact, still faintly breathing. 

After discovering the deceased boy was still clinging to life, Finn was taken upstairs for emergency surgery. 

The brutal sodomy had left Finn with a severely perforated colon, from where the man’s erect penis had torn a hole in his rectal wall. There were several tears in his anal sphincter that required stitches as well. The boy’s throat alone earned twenty three stitches. The astronomical loss of blood seemed to be what lead to Finn’s comatose state. 

It didn’t even seem possible for Finn to still be alive, not after all the blood he had lost.  
It was a medical mystery….but a miracle non the less.

However, Despite the weeks of blood transfusions, Finn still hadn’t woken up. 

Nick visited his little brother in the hospital every single day. He would sit by his bedside and talk to him. Tell him all about how everyone was thinking about him and praying for him to get better. Nick cried all the time. It hurt Finn's heart. 

Finn heard other people at his bedside too. Not just his parents and distant relatives, but his friends, costars, and even fans. Random fans. At least Finn assumed they were fans because he never recognized their voices, but whoever they were, they were always getting security called on them and getting dragged out of his hospital room. Finn could always hear the commotion. 

Despite the many visitors, the voice that was always the loudest was the evil entity in his own head. The one taunting him. “Your soul Finn…I need your soul.” Finn didn’t like that voice. He didn’t want to sell his soul. His soul belonged in heaven with the angels. He desperately wanted to go back to Heaven and become an angel. 

His body ached constantly.

It wasn't like he could sit up and ask for pain medication. 

He was stuck in the darkness where the agony ripped through him second after second, minute after minute, hour after hour, and day after day.

At least in Heaven, there wasn't any pain. 

He missed the grass and the golden gate and the sweet candy smell of the singing angels.

But every time Finn tried to go back to Heaven, an alarm would go off in his hospital room. His vitals. The doctors kept bringing him back to life. Those damned doctors! Couldn’t they see he was in pain? Why don’t they just let him go?! Finn damned his dark comatose life. 

“Do you want to wake up?” The demon asked Finn one day. “Yes.” Finn replied. “You don’t like the dark do you Finn?” The evil asked. “No.” Finn responded. “I can wake you up..” The demon promised. When Finn didn’t reply, the demon pressed on, “Are you ready to open your eyes?” The creature asked. Finn felt a cold chill in his bones. Damn that eerie voice. “Please..” Finn begged, “Please wake me up.” 

There was a short silence after Finn finally gave in. Then a laugh. A deep growling laughter. “Do we have a deal?” The demon asked. “…Y-Yes please..I just want to wake up.” Finn cried, finally sealing the six week old deal. 

Finn was crying when he finally woke up from his coma. He was in a hospital bed. The first thing he noticed besides the harsh glare of the sunlight shining into the window beside his bed, were the nurses and a doctor, all of which were standing around him, repeating his name over and over. 

The pain was worse now, and it made him sob.

Finn could hear his mom’s voice somewhere. She sounded far away. “He was moving his eyes! I saw it! Are they open?! Are his eyes open now?! Please! I have to see him! Let me see him! He needs to see me!” His mom was crying. Someone was trying to calm her down. “Let the nurses do their job! They’re helping him! He’s going to need time to adjust to waking up! Just give them some time to do their job!” 

The two nurses on the right of Finn’s bed were pushing his hair out of his face, and shining a flashlight down in his eyes. “Finn? Can you hear me? Are you alright?” The one brushing his sweaty hair back was asking. The other, with the flashlight,was telling the doctor that his pupils were dilated. Finn squinted at the harsh light of the flashlight and turned away, using his hand to push away the flashlight. 

There were two more nurses on the left side of his bed, One checking his vitals on the machinery attached to his aching body and the other holding down Finn’s shoulders. “You need to stay still, ok? Just relax and stay still. Take it easy!” The other nurse was trying to reassure Finn. 

“Finn? Can you hear us?” The doctor standing at the end of his bed announced loudly in the room.

It was too loud. 

Everything was too fucking loud!

The rushed voices of the hospital staff were too much.  
It slammed his ear drums, making them vibrate painfully.  
Finn’s hands shot up to cover his ears. He didn't say anything, but his nonverbal actions were enough.

“It’s too loud?”

“Too loud?!”

“Everything’s too loud!”

“Clear the room out!”

“Audio sensitivity?” 

“It’s very common after a coma.”

“Shhhh!”

“Quiet down!”

After the voices hushed down, the vibration in Finn’s ears were replaced with another pain. This one in his throat. Finn reached a hand toward his neck, only to find a tightly wrapped bandage over gauze.

“You're fine, Finn!"

"It's going to be ok." 

“Oh, don’t touch, ok?”

"Can you hear me?"

“Do you remember what happened?”

“Are you in pain?”

Pain? 

The word seemed to awaken his body’s entire endocrine system. The worst agony of all, shooting from his rectum. Finn tried to sit up, but the scorching sting from his sutured anus, made him fall back with a guttural groan. 

“Take it easy, you had to get a few stitches.”

“Just relax.” 

“Would you like something for the pain?”

“Can we get something for pain in here?”

Finn abruptly felt a wave of nausea slam his body.  
Probably caused by the sharp pains.  
He turned his head to the side and vomited. 

While one nurse, began to clean his face off, another grabbed him a cup of water.  
Finn tried to drink it, but just ended up choking on it.  
The commotion was overwhelming him. 

He could still hear his mom crying in the hallway, begging to be let in the room.  
After the nurse rinsed Finn’s mouth out, and the doctor had pushed more morphine into his drip, they finally let his Mom in the room.

Finn was still in agony when his mom walked in because his morphine hadn’t started working yet. His mom could see the pain on his face and it made her cry as she held onto him in the hospital bed. She kept apologizing to him for what happened. She blamed herself and said she never should have let him wonder off on his own. 

Finn wanted to tell his mom it wasn’t her fault, It was his fault. He should have ran faster. Fought harder. He shouldn’t have froze up in fear. Had he not froze up, he would have never been raped. Had he never been raped, his body wouldn’t have been too sore to fight back and stop that monster from cutting his throat. 

Finn got nauseous every time he thought about what happened in that closet. He could still feel that man on top of him, forcing him stationary beneath him as he growled in his ear. The force of those piston thrusts making him bleed. The crude names… Froggy. 

Finn dry heaved violently, but he didn’t vomit again. 

Instead he burst out in to hysterical tears as his Mom held on to him.  
He continued to cry until the morphine finally kicked in and he felt as if he didn’t have any tears left.

His Dad came in the room next. 

As soon as his Dad saw him, his eyes welled up in tears at the look of his youngest son’s tournament. His voice cracked as he asked Finn how he was feeling. Finn’s throat felt strangely tight. He tried to speak but his mouth felt so dry. When no sound came out, his mom handed him another cup of water. He didn’t choke on the water this time. He finished the entire cup before he finally tried to speak again.

Finn's voice was hoarse.

Rightfully so, for someone who had just awoke from a six week coma. 

Instead of answering the question though, he only had the strength to mutter, “Hi"

This, of course, caused his Dad’s eyes to water more. His bottom lip quivered for a moment, before he sat down on the other side of the bed and patted Finn’s hair.  
“Your hair’s gotten so long, buddy. It’s time to get all of this shaved off, eh?” His Dad made a half hearted joke trying to ease the tense atmosphere.

Finn had not even noticed, his curly dark hair was nearly down to his shoulders. 

Finn gingerly reached up to grab a lock of his hair. 

It was pretty long..

The morphine was making him sleepy, but his Dad told him that Nick was on his way to visit him. 

Finn wanted to stay up to ask Nick a dire question.

He just wanted to know one thing. 

Why?

Why would Nick sell his soul to save him?

He fell asleep before Nick arrived. 

Finn didn’t dream, but he did hear a deep voice in his subconscious as he drifted off. 

The evil entity answering his question. 

“Why not?”


	7. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn’s home from the hospital but he still doesn’t feel safe.

The mysterious Ski Masked Man was never found. Despite the DNA evidence left behind at the crime scene as well as the semen obtained from the rape kit, the pedophile was never identified. Finn tried not to think about it. If he thought about it, he would start to get paranoid. They never caught him. What if the psycho was still in Canada? What if he was still in Vancouver? God forbid, he was lurking around his neighborhood. What if he was waiting outside his house? Just waiting for Finn to step outside, so he could finish him off for good?  Even worse…what if he was INSIDE his house? Hiding under his bed...right now.

Finn sat straight up in bed. A little too fast. The site of his sutures still ached. It had been nearly two months since Finn was discharged from the hospital, but he was still uneasy. He reached over and turned on his bedside lamp. His cat sat up on the floor and meowed. Heart pounding in his ears, Finn threw his blanket back and stepped out of bed cautiously. He didn’t want to cause a big scene. Besides, if the ski masked man was under his bed, the last thing Finn wanted to do, was alert the psychopath that he knew he was there.

Finn started walking across his room, slowly, toward his bedroom door. “Act calm…Act calm.” He kept repeating in his own head. His cat was just staring at him curiously. When Finn got to his room door, he opened it and stepped out into the dark hallway. He wasn’t aware he had been holding his breath, but as soon as he closed the door behind him, he let out a deep exhale.  
Ok, he was out. Now what? Should he call the cops? What if they didn’t get here in time?! That monster was still in his room! With his poor cat! What if he tried to kill his cat? Panicking, Finn threw open his room door and ran inside toward his cat. Spooked, the cat turned and dove under the bed. “NO!” Finn cried. “Don’t go under there! Oh no!”  

Finn heard his name being called in the hallway. Thank god, someone was here to help him! Finn ran straight into his Dad in the hallway. “He’s got the cat! He’s got my cat! He’s going to kill my cat!” Finn cried. “What? Who? Who’s got the cat?” His Dad asked scratching his head and flipping on the hallway light. “Him! HIM! The MAN! He’s here! He’s under my bed! He came back to kill me!” Finn was so hysterical, he didn’t notice his Mom had come up behind him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Finn screamed and jerked away so fast, he tripped over his own feet and landed on the floor by the stairs.

“Oh, Finn – I’m so sorry! It’s just me! I didn’t mean to scare you honey!” His mom gasped, bending down to help him. Finn scrambled backwards so he was sitting with his back against the wall. He clung to his mom as he heard a loud squeak from down the hall. “What the hell was that!?” Finn yelled, clinging to his mom tighter. Nick’s head popped out from his own bedroom down the hall. “What’s going on?” His brother asked, as he opened his door wider, earning a louder squeak, and stepped out into the hall.

“It’s just the door sweetie, it’s ok.” His mom stated the obvious. Nick noticed Finn trembling on the ground. “What happened?” He asked, concerned.  “He just had a bad dream.” His Dad sighed. “Dream? No! I wasn’t dreaming! I’m telling the truth! He’s there! He’s under my bed and he’s got my cat! He wants to kill me!” Finn cried. While Finn was having his nervous breakdown, his Dad and brother walked into his bedroom to check for the ski masked man. Meanwhile, Finn’s mom helped him up off the ground and brought him into the hallway bathroom. “Here, sweetie, take this, ok? It will calm you down.” His mom announced, handing him a small green pill from a medicine bottle with his name on it. The label said Paxil. Finn didn’t know what Paxil was.

“What is that?” Finn snapped. “It’s ok. It will calm you down. It will make you feel better.” His mom explained. “No, it will make me sick!” Finn insisted, thinking back to the last time his parents gave him pills. He vomited all day and night. “No, honey. These are different pills. These are the good pills that make you feel better. The ones that made you sick were the Truvada, remember?” “The what?!” Finn replied. “Truvada, the pills you had to take for a little while, remember? But you don’t have to take those anymore.” His Mom assured him. “Why?” Finn asked. His mom seemed nervous suddenly, “Well, because you’re better now. You don’t have to worry about getting sick anymore.” “Getting sick? Why would I get sick?” Finn asked. His mom changed the subject, telling him to open his mouth. “Now you need to take this pill to feel better, ok?”

“Poison.” Finn muttered under his breath. His mom’s eyes grew large. “WHAT?” She exclaimed. Finn didn’t know why he said that. “What?” He repeated. Finn finally agreed to swallow the new pill his mom gave him. Afterward, she asked him if he wanted something to help him sleep. “Sleep? SLEEP? How am I supposed to sleep with a fucking murderer under my bed?” Finn snapped. 

As if on cue, Finn’s Dad appeared in the bathroom doorway and informed his youngest son that there was no one hiding under his bed. “What about the cat?” Finn asked. “Right here. Safe and sound.” Nick said, coming into view, holding the cat in his arms. “What about the closet? Did you check the closet? Maybe he ran in the closet!?” Finn said. His parents and brother had to walk through the entire house with Finn just to prove that there was no one hiding anywhere. By the time they got to the garage, Finn’s Paxil had kicked in and he felt rather stupid for his earlier paranoia. His Mom asked him if everything was ok now and he just nodded and said he was going back to bed.

He could hear his family gossiping about him as he was laying in bed trying to sleep. They always gossiped about him when they thought he wasn’t listening. “Concerned” was the word he heard thrown around a lot. Concerned and Worried. Worried about what? His well being? His sanity? Or something else? Maybe they too were worried that the ski masked man would come back. 

Finn’s heart started to pound a little faster, so he pushed the thoughts away. No, he wasn’t coming back for him. That’s just paranoid thinking. Finn was fine. He was safe. Safe and sound in his bed in his home. No monsters here….. There was another word floating around in his head now. No, not a word. A voice. The eerie voice. “Sleep Finn….sleep now. Your soul is restless. Sleep…” It was a haunting feeling. Not having control over your own soul anymore.  
 


	8. Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn forms an unhealthy addiction.

Finn woke up the next morning with a migraine. He wanted to just stay in bed and sleep all day. His mom gave him a Tramadol for his migraine, but after she walked away, Finn snuck two Oxycontin.

Nick brought them for him. Finn used to have a prescription for it, when he first got discharged from the hospital, but his refills had already ran out. Thankfully, Nick knew some friends who could get Finn the pain relievers he needed. The only legal pain prescriptions Finn had left, were for his Tramadol and Hydrocodone. Both of which, his parents kept locked up and only gave to him once in a blue moon. They didn’t want him to form any type of unhealthy addictions to pills. 

Unfortunately, Finn was already addicted to the oxycontin, and his parents didn’t know it. He couldn’t even function normally without the oxy pills. His parents thought he was acting strange, so they made him take more sessions with his trauma psychologist.

Finn’s psychologist was a long blonde haired lady with glasses in her thirties. She was appointed to him by the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, after they interviewed him in the hospital about his sexual assault. Her name was Miss. Tremblay. Kelsey Tremblay, but she told Finn to call her Miss. Kelsey. Finn liked Miss Kelsey. She was always nice to him and brought him White Castle whenever they had a session together. She was chubby. There was something about her chubbiness that made Finn feel safe with her. She reminded him of a teddy bear. 

Miss Kelsey was a child trauma psychologist. Her office was in a clinic. Finn thought he was in the wrong room when he first walked in. The room was so bright. Neon paint colored walls and toys everywhere. Baby toys like stuffed animals, toddler books and fake plastic pretend food in a tiny toy kitchen. Finn felt awkward sitting on the soccer bean bag chair in the juvenile play room. 

Miss Kelsey sensed his tension when she first met him in the room. Finn asked her if he was the oldest patient she ever had. She laughed and said she had seen kids as young as three and as old as seventeen. She also confessed that she didn’t see a lot of teenagers, however. Out of the 15 kids, Finn being the 16th, she had treated since the start of her career, only 4 of them, with Finn being lucky number 5, were over the age of 12. She informed Finn that she did have another room she used to treat the older kids. 

Finn quickly found out that by older, she still didn’t mean teenagers, as the new room had teddy bear wallpaper. There were four giant stuffed teddy bears in the room too. One in each corner. At least in here, there were normal chairs. Just two armchairs sitting across from each other, with a small round wooden coffee table between them.  There was a bowl of individually wrapped candy on the table. Finn had gone through two packs of skittles during their first session. They never talked about the assault the first two sessions. Not directly anyway. She always just asked him how he was feeling and they would talk about his family and how everyone was doing. During their third session, Miss Kelsey noticed Finn looked tired.

After he admitted he didn’t get a lot of sleep the night before, she asked him if he was having nightmares. Then Miss Kelsey told him that PTSD was normal after what he went through and how nightmares were a normal part of his healing process. Finn asked her how much she knew about what happened to him, and she admitted that she read the police reports but whenever he was ready, she wanted to hear from him what happened that day. Finn didn’t know if he would ever be able to retell it. It was humiliating enough having to talk to the police. They recorded the entire conversation and Finn was petrified that somehow the tape would get leaked and everyone would hear him talking about what the man did to him. The sound that man made him say....

So far he had 12 sessions with Miss Kelsey and the furthest into that day he managed to get was when he peed his pants after the man grabbed him.  He couldn’t talk about what happened in the closet. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could still see the blood. So much blood..

 

 They met twice a week, but after his parents noticed his strange behavior, they scheduled him for three times a week. Office visits on Monday and Wednesday afternoons, and a house visit on Friday. Finn’s migraine had gone away by the time Miss Kelsey showed up.

He had just finished eating and was busy playing PlayStation with his brother. He and Nick had a strange connection. Ever since the hospital. The evil voice talked to each of them. Finn could tell when Nick was hearing something, just as Nick could tell when Finn could hear it. The evil told them things about each other. Things it had found in their surrendered souls.

Nick killed a puppy when he was ten. That’s what the entity told him. Nick’s friend had a puppy that bit him. Nick got mad and pushed the puppy down the stairs. She broke her neck and died. Nick’s friend thought the puppy’s father had gone rabid and attacked the poor girl. Nick never confessed his crime, not even when his friend’s family put the adult dog to sleep. It scared Finn. That confession. It made him wonder just what in the hell the entity was telling Nick about his own soul. All the secrets Finn had buried. 

Finn was constantly wracking his brain trying to figure out which of his deep secrets the entity would tell Nick. There were many things Finn was ashamed of in his past, but nothing crazy like murdering an animal. He kicked a cat once. Did that count? He didn’t hurt it. It was an annoying stray who attacked his shoe laces when he was at the park with his friends. What else had he done at the park with his friends? He jumped the fence once to play basketball when the gate was locked but everyone did that. It wasn’t illegal. Finn could feel himself getting paranoid again whenever he thought about it. What bad things had he done? 

The entity never spoke of his own sins, only Nicks. Finn tried asking the demon what his own sins were once. He wanted to know what the demon was telling Nick about him. The demon only replied, “You know what you did, Finn.” Yet, Finn didn’t know what he did. It confused him. He wanted to ask Nick what he knew but then he would have to confess the things he knew about Nick. Not just about the puppy either.. other things too. Weird things.    
   
Miss Kelsey knew right away that Finn didn’t look normal. As soon as his mom left the room, after calling him downstairs to meet with his psychologist, Miss Kelsey sighed and sat down on the couch beside Finn. “How many did you take?” She asked calmly.

How did she know he was taking pills? Finn looked away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He lied. “Finn-“ She started, but he cut her off mid sentence. “It hurt ok?!” Finn snapped. “What hurt?” Miss Kelsey asked. “Everything!” Finn yelled.

Miss Kelsey started talking slowly. “Finn...do you remember how we were talking about your interview? You said you thought you could do it?” She asked. “Well I changed my mind!” Finn spit. The mere thought of doing an interview with his fellow Stranger Things cast members like everything was right and normal in the world, made him sick. “Really? When did you decide this?” Miss Kelsey asked. “Just now!” Finn snapped again. 

Finn hadn’t seen any of the cast since he got home. He didn’t want to see them. He didn’t even want to see his friends, but they invited themselves over anyway. At the risk of looking like a complete jack ass, Finn would briefly show his face downstairs then make an excuse about not feeling well so he could go hide in his room until they left.

It wasn’t that he didn’t care for his friends and co stars anymore. He just wasn’t ready to pretend like everything was normal. He never even got to audition for Scream Queens, and the part went to someone else. His agent said his email was full of audition requests for Finn to be in upcoming projects, but Finn just couldn’t do it. Not yet. He just needed some time to himself. He was sick of the pitty looks he got from everyone else. Poor Finn...such a shame he got...you know...raped like that. He must be so fucked up in the head now. 

“Finn?” His psychologist said, breaking into his thoughts. He just glared at her. “Did you forget that you’re under a contract with Netflix and the Duffers? You have to make a public appear-“ Finn cut her off again, changing the subject. “What’s Truvada?” He asked abruptly.

“Truvada? The HIV drug?” Miss Kelsey asked confused. Finn shrieked, jumping up off the couch. “AIDS?! I HAVE AIDS?! WHAT THE FUCK?! I’M FUCKING DYING?! HOLY FUCK-“ Finn’s Dad came running into the room at Finn’s frantic outburst. 

Miss Kelsey jumped up and tried to calm Finn down. “No! No! Calm down! You don’t have AIDS!” Miss Kelsey tried to tell him. “-AIDS? What the hell? You told him he has AIDS?!” His Dad growled. “No I - he must have misunderstood me! He asked what Truvada was for-“ Miss Kelsey tried to explain, but Finn’s Dad was already telling him the truth. “It’s a preventative! You don’t have AIDS, son! Truvada IS a drug to treat HIV but it’s also a PREVENTATIVE drug! You had to take it to make sure you DIDN’T get HIV!” His Dad told him. 

Finn felt dizzy. This was too much! First he had to worry about the ski masked man coming back to kill him, and now he had to worry about getting AIDS?! Finn was starting to have a mental breakdown again, so his Dad had to go and bring him his discharge paperwork from the hospital proving that he didn’t have any sexually transmitted diseases. 

Finn kept the papers in a folder in his bedroom closet. He tried to read through the whole discharge report about everything that happened in the hospital, but he didn’t like reading about the surgery and stitches. It made him feel woozy. He laid down on his bed after he started getting nauseous. 

He did vomit. Only instead of laying there afterward crying and feeling sorry for himself he just swallowed more OxyContin. That way he didn’t have to feel anything.  
 


	9. Black Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's parents find out about his secret.

There was a three inch scar across his throat. Right below his Adam’s apple. From where it happened. It wasn’t noticeable when he was looking straight ahead or down. Only when he lifted his head up. Finn was staring at it in the mirror now. It didn’t hurt anymore. It stung sometimes, but that was probably just in his mind. It was the only scar he had. Besides the internal ones. He could still feel those though, if he moved too fast. Like the time his brother was driving the car really fast and they hit a pot hole. The pain was so sharp, it made his eyes water.

He ran into a fan earlier that day. He was at Dairy Queen with his Dad getting a blizzard. His dad decided to try a new flavor of blizzard he never had before. Cheesecake. He didn’t like it much and had gone back up to the counter to get a new flavor leaving Finn alone at the table. Finn didn’t mind being alone, the place was empty except for the two of them and an elderly man in the corner eating a Sunday. Finn was staring down at his phone, browsing his friend’s Instagram posts. Finn hadn’t posted anything on his own social media accounts since his assault. The last thing on his Instagram was a picture he had posted of his dog. 

Finn was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn’t realize the stare of the girl who had just walked into the Dairy Queen. He only noticed her when she was standing right beside his table. “Hi! You’re Mike, right? From Stranger Things on Netflix? I love that show! You’re my favorite!” She gushed. Finn looked up at the brunette in the yellow coat. She looked younger than him. Around twelve or thirteen. “Umm..” was all Finn mumbled before the girl held up her sparkly gold cased phone. “Can I get a picture with you?” She asked, Finn never actually gave her an answer, but the girl leaned over and put her arm around Finn’s shoulder anyway. His first internal instinct was to jerk away. He didn’t particular enjoy being touched by strangers. Especially since…what happened.

His external response, however, was just to stiffen up like a board. He was so rigid during the picture, the girl actually had the audacity to say they should take another one, but in this one he should smile. Smile? Finn couldn’t even remember the last time he smiled. What was there to smile about? Then suddenly the girl squinted at him. “Hey, what happened to your neck?” She asked. Finn instinctively shot his hand up to touch the scar on his neck. “Yeah, you have a scar there! Like a scratch or something! Did the Demogorgon’s do it?” She asked. Was she making fun of him? Finn’s Dad saved him then. “Can I help you?” He asked the girl as he walked up to their table. “Oh! Hi! I’m Sophie! I’m just a really big fan of Mike and –“

“Finn.” His Dad replied. “Huh?” The girl said. “Finn. His name is Finn, not Mike. Mike is a fictional character in a TV show. My son’s name is Finn.” “Oh uhh…this is your Dad?” The girl said looking at Finn. “Yes, I’m his father. Can I help you? My son and I were just about to have lunch.” His Dad seemed annoyed. Normally, Finn would defend his fans when his Dad had a short patience, but today Finn actually felt grateful for his Dad trying to cut short the fan interaction. It was all too awkward. Unfortunately, the fan didn’t get the hint to leave.

“Oh cool! What are you guys having? Can I sit with you guys?” She asked. His Dad let out a heavy sigh. “Actually we were just leaving.” Finn mumbled, standing up and grabbing his own melting blizzard off of the table. “Oh? Where are you guys going?” She asked. “Home.” Finn answered honestly to the puzzled look of his Dad. “Home? Back to the States?” The girl asked. “The States? No. I live in Canada! Here in Vancouver!” Finn admitted. Everyone knew that, right? “No way! You’re from Vancouver!? I thought you were from Hawkins, Indiana? In The States right?” The girl insisted. Finn was dumbstruck. He didn’t know how to reply to the delusional fan so he just gave her a bewildered look. “Hawkins isn’t even a real city!” Finn exclaimed in disgust. 

The door of the Dairy Queen opened and a woman walked in calling Sophie’s name. “Sophie? What’s taking so long? We have to get to daycare to pick up your sister!” She called. As soon as Sophie got distracted, Finn made a rush for the door to leave. His Dad had to hurry to catch up to him. Even as Finn was slipping out of the door he could hear Sophie call out to him, but he ignored her. “Mike wait – oh thanks a lot mom! That was Mike Wheeler from Stranger Things! You scared him away!” 

There was a heavy silence when he and his dad got into their car. Then suddenly his Dad began to laugh. Finn didn’t get the joke. “What’s so funny?” He snapped, as they sat in the Dairy Queen parking lot. His Dad pointed at the window of the building. Finn looked up and saw Sophie pressed up against the glass staring at their car. Finn didn’t find it funny at all. It was downright disturbing. “How is that funny?” Finn demanded. His Dad just continued to chuckle, as he put on his seatbelt and drove out of the parking lot. Finn was surprised the fan didn’t run after their car. They drove in silence for a while toward their house. The only sound was his Dad’s occasional chuckle. “It really wasn’t that funny.” Finn finally groaned as they got closer to their house. It wasn’t funny…it was weird. Even weirder, was the sudden small smile Finn found on his face.  
“Mike..” The entity whispered in his head after he smiled. "...Mike.....Wheeler..." The deep voice wiped the smile right off Finn's face. 

He walked in his bathroom to stare at his scar when he got home. If that girl noticed it so easily, what would other people say? That one fan was delusional. That’s probably why she didn’t know what happened to him. What about the other people though? The people who knew what happened to him? What would they say about his scar? Would they notice? Would they say something or pretend it’s not there? Finn started to get paranoid again. His parents never mentioned his scar. Neither did Nick. Were they just pretending it wasn’t there as well? 

Finn walked out of the bathroom and found his Mom in the kitchen. She was pouring herself a glass of pineapple juice. “Do you see this?” Finn abruptly asked. His mom stopped and turned to look at him. “See what?” She asked concerned. “This…this. Do you notice anything different about me?” Finn asked without pointing to his scar. His mom looked him up and down. “What am I looking for?” She laughed. “You don’t see it?” Finn replied. “See what honey?” His mom asked. Finn raised his head a little higher. “This.” He replied still without pointing. His mom briefly glanced at his neck but then looked away back toward her juice. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said. “Liar.” Finn spit. “Pardon me?” His mom gasped turning back to look at him.

Finn just walked away even as his Mom continued to call his name to come back. He found his Dad on the stairs. “Do you notice anything different about me?” Finn asked him. “Yeah, you lost your sense of humor.” His Dad replied. “Physically, though. Do you notice anything different about me physically?” Finn replied, rising his head higher. “Uhh…did you get taller or something?” His Dad asked. Ignoring him, Finn walked upstairs and went to his brother’s room. Nick wasn’t home. Finn returned to the top of the stairs. “Where’s Nick?” He called down. “Hey, what did you say to your mother?” Finn’s Dad demanded, ignoring his question. “Where’s Nick?” Finn repeated. Both his parents appeared at the bottom of the stairs to look up at him. “Tell your father what you just called me!” His mom complained. Finn’s heart started to pound faster. He didn’t have time for this. “Why are you guys lying to me?” Finn demanded. “PARDON?” His mom gasped. “Lying? What are we lying about?” His Father asked. 

“You both act like you don’t notice the scar but I know you do!” Finn said. “What scar?” His mom asked confused. Finn silently pointed toward his neck. “Oh..that? Finn I honestly didn’t even notice.” His mom replied. “I’m sorry, I guess I just got so used to seeing it..” His Dad mumbled. The silence that followed his Dad’s confession was so heavy, that the ringing of his Mom’s cellphone startled all three of them. Finn didn't know it at the time, but the call was from the police station. Nick had been arrested for drug possession. Finn overheard the conversation his Mom was having with their family lawyer, a few hours later, as he staid home while his Dad went to bail Nick out of Jail. Finn wanted to stay up to find out what drugs Nick had been caught with, but his Dad and brother didn’t come back to the house until almost midnight. Finn was already asleep by then. He heard them come in, but his brother went straight to his room and his Dad went to his. Finn was still wondering what drugs his brother was on, when he walked downstairs, the next morning for breakfast. 

His brother Nick was actually at the table with his head propped up on his hand. He looked depressed as he looked down at a plate of runny eggs. “ How does it feel to be the black sheep of the family?” Finn taunted. Nick gave him a dirty look. “So what was it? Crack?” Finn joked. Nick let his arm drop to the table as he sat up straighter and gave Finn a piercing look. “It was YOUR Oxycontin! I told Dad the truth! I was picking it up for YOU! And guess what?” Nick snapped. Finn was speechless. “YOU’RE going to rehab!” Nick said smugly. Finn couldn't breathe. Rehab?! Nick grinned. “That’s right. Mom and Dad are sending your junkie ass to rehab starting Monday..." He leaned in closer to Finn with a final whisper, "Who’s the black sheep of the family now, Finn?”


	10. Detox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn goes to rehab

Rehab. Just the word. It was a cold word. Fitting for such a cold place. Nick hated Finn for getting him arrested. He blamed Finn. That’s what the entity told him, anyway. Finn’s parents exploded on him the day after Nick’s arrest. Nick had told them all about Finn’s OxyContin addiction. Finn didn’t know how to defend his actions, so he just sat there on the couch and tried not to cry as his parents explained how upset they were that his addiction was impacting Nick’s life and ruining their family.  
   
Finn still had five OxyContin pills hiding in his room. He took two of them after his parents were done yelling at him. He took another one the next day and only had two left on Monday morning. He shoved them down into his jeans pocket after his Dad told him to get dressed for his “Doctor’s appointment” Finn knew he didn’t really have a doctor’s appointment. It was an excuse to get him in the car so he could haul him off to the rehab center. Finn knew all about the center. He saw the internet search history on his Dad’s laptop. The youth addiction treatment program. 7 days of inpatient detox and then 6 months of outpatient care.   
   
Finn didn’t want to go to rehab. He didn’t need it. He wasn’t a drug addict! It wasn’t like he was taking pills for fun! He needed those pills! Why didn’t his parents get that? Did they just want him to be in pain? 

Finn loudly announced that he felt fine and didn’t want to go to his “doctor’s appointment” Unfortunately, his Dad wouldn’t take no for an answer. Nick gave his little brother a long stare when he left that morning to get in the car, but he didn’t say anything to him. He just closed the front door silently. His Dad drove solemnly, while his Mom sat in the passenger seat sniffing back tears.   
   
“Where are we going?” Finn questioned them. “To see your doctor.” His Dad said. “We’re going the wrong way!” Finn growled referring to his primary care doctor who had an office in the opposite direction of where the car was driving. “Well this is a new doctor.” His Dad replied. “What type of doctor?!” Finn demanded, still waiting for his parents to admit they were taking him to rehab against his will, but his Dad just turned on the radio and ignored him. Whatever. Finn wasn’t going to stay at the rehab center anyway.  
   
It looked like a school, the outside of the building. It reminded Finn of a boarding school. The intake lady practically shoved a bag full of clothes at him as soon as he and his parents walked in. “You must be the Wolfhards!” She had greeted them before handing Finn the plain white shirts and green sweatpants. “You can wear these, during your stay with us! Everyone gets three pairs of shirts, pants, and one jacket. You’ll also be receiving 3 pairs of socks, as shoes are prohibited indoors.” The woman said.

She looked young. Too young to be working here. She looked like his brother’s age. “Why the fuck would I want these ugly things for?” Finn spit, attempting to hand her back the bag. She just smiled. “Laundry day is on Thursdays.” Finn laughed at her remark, “I’m not staying here!” He said. The woman didn’t say anything as Finn spun around to face his parents and demand they take him home now.  
   
To his surprise, his parents were gone. “What the fuck?!” Finn growled. “Shall I show you to your room, now?” The lady asked. Finn didn’t find out until later, that a kid drive bye was a common occurrence. It’s when your parents bring you to rehab, and the staff distract you, giving your parents a chance to run out the door and leave you behind. He learned the term from his roommate. Well, technically his air duct mate.

If the outside of the center was like a school, the inside was like a jail. Finn was pushed into room eight. It was a small square room. There was a wooden twin bed with a navy blue blanket on the right side of the room, flushed up against a wall. There was a TV on the wall across from his bed, and a remote laying on the bed pillow. The only window was the skylight above his bed. There was an empty dresser on the left side of the bed, where Finn put his new clothes into.   
   
The rehab staff took his jeans, sweatshirt and shoes from home and made him put on the standard white shirt, socks and green sweatpants. They didn’t catch him slipping the OxyContins into his new pants, though. It was all he had left. He had to keep them safe.   
   
The floor was wooden. Finn liked that. He couldn’t have stayed here if the floor was linoleum...  
   
There was also a wooden desk in the corner with books and a cup full of markers. Adjacent to the desk was another door. Different from the one Finn had come in. A closet perhaps?  
   
He opened it and found a tiny windowless bathroom. Just a single sink with two towels and a loofah resting on it. A porcelain toilet, and a shower stall. After exploring his new room, Finn tried to walk back out into the hallway of the residential ward, but found his room door was locked. An automatic system. Finn pulled on the doorknob for quite some time, before he began to bang on the door. “HEY! YOU CANT KEEP ME IN HERE! I HAVE RIGHTS! I’M NO PRISONER!”  
   
No one ever came to let him out, but there was a voice that filled his room after a while of him banging on the door.   
   
“They’re not going to let you out.” Finn would have just ignored the voice, assuming it was the entity who had stolen his soul, but this voice was different. Muffled. Someone real. “Who’s there?!” Finn called, stopping his banging and looking around. “It’s me! Room Seven! My name’s Daniel! What’s your name?” Finn followed the voice toward his bed. “Where are you hiding?!” Finn demanded.   
   
Daniel laughed, “I’m not hiding! I’m in room seven! I’m talking to you through the air vent! There’s a vent under the bed on the floor! Try it!”   
   
Finn scooted the bed away from the wall and sure enough found the small metal air vent. He peered through it but didn’t see any light or anything. Daniel’s voice was clearer now. Louder. “Did you find it?” Daniel asked. “Yeah.” Finn said, feeling a little weird that he was talking to the ground.   
   
“My name’s Daniel. What’s your name?” Room seven asked again. “Oh..Finn.” He admitted. “Like Phineas and Ferb?” Daniel replied. “No. Well yeah. I mean it’s spelled different. It’s F-I-N-N.” Finn spelled. 

“So what are you in for, Finn? Meth? Heroin? Speed? What’s your poison?” Daniel joked. “Uhhh none of that stuff..I just..I have Oxycontin –“ “Pill popper huh? Never saw the fun in robbing old ladies of their prescriptions. I used to snort a few things myself...before I got dumped here. The classic kid drive by.” Daniel told him, “- But Hey! It’s not so bad. They bring us good food!” He added. 

Finn never did get to meet Daniel face to face. In fact, he never even knew what he looked like. It never seemed like an important topic to bring up. They talked all the time over the next few days about different things. Such as what they were watching on tv, how there were supposedly hidden cameras in their rooms watching their every move, and how the only time their room doors ever opened, besides when staff brought them meals, was when a doctor was coming in to make sure they were still alive. 

Even when Finn ran out of his Oxycontin and started to go through withdrawal, Daniel continued to talk to him even when he was too sick to respond. It was comforting, knowing he was there. While Finn felt like he was dying, Daniel talked him through it. He said his last air duct mate, talked him through his own withdrawal. Finn was under the impression that when he was done with his withdrawal, he would miraculously feel better. However, he just felt like shit. A feeling the entity relished. He laughed at Finn. Deep in his mind. No words. Just dark laughter. 

Daniel got discharged on Finn’s fourth day. The worst parts of his withdrawl were over, but he was still disappointed that Daniel was leaving. He felt like a friend. On the sixth day of his inpatient detox stay, Finn got a new air duct mate.  The new kid came in when Finn was watching tv. 

Ever since Daniel left, Finn was used to the quiet. The entity didn’t talk to him when he was in rehab, aside from that dark laughter. So the cussing and banging from the new kid as he was locked in room seven, instantly gained Finn’s attention. “OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR! LET ME OUT OF HERE! I WILL SUE THE SHIT OUT OF THIS PLACE!” The new kid was yelling. 

Finn jumped off his bed and got down by the air duct. “HEY! They’re not going to open the door!” Finn told the new kid. There was a brief pause before the kid responded. “Who the fuck said that!?” The kid demanded. Finn smiled. “Me! Room eight.” It was the start of a new friendship. Finn was willing to help this new kid, David, through his inhalant withdrawl, but Finn got discharged the next day.

His parents finally came to take him home. It was a weird feeling going back home and not having his comfort pills. Even if he did have any OxyContin, he couldn’t take them. He never got any privacy, doctor’s orders. In fact his parents took the lock off of his room door, and if he was in the bathroom for more than a minute or two, his mom would always come knocking to make sure he was “alright”.

Nick ignored him his first night home, but the next morning Finn woke up to find Nick’s prized golden skateboard beside his bed. Finn used to skate all the time before the incident. Nick never skated that much but he won that golden skateboard in an art contest last year. Finn was so jealous of it and wanted it badly, but Nick wouldn’t give it to him because he didn’t want him to break it. 

Finn tried stealing it one day. Nick was at the store, and Finn had snuck into his brother’s bedroom to steal it from his closet. It was on the top shelf next to Nick’s framed winning artwork. As Finn took the skateboard down, it knocked into the picture, causing the framed work to fall. Finn didn’t want it to shatter, so in a panic, he tossed the skateboard aside, to catch the drawing in mid air. He caught the framed drawing fine, but in his haste, the skateboard flew across the room and smashed into his brother’s tv. Knocking it off the dresser and breaking the plasma screen. 

Finn put the skateboard and framed drawing back on the top shelf of the closet and shut his dog in his brother’s room making it look like she accidentally broke the TV. Nick believed it and was so mad at their dog, that he made her sleep in the backyard that night. Finn never told anybody the truth. He let that secret burrow in his soul. A bad place to keep secrets when you don’t own your soul anymore.


	11. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has a flashback to his assault.

It was Aisha’s fault. She had dark curly hair down to her shoulders that covered up the straps of her purple tank top. She was black, but Finn could still see her dark skin tinge red in anger as she glared at him. Not even the rectangular framed glasses in front of her brown eyes could block the daggers she was throwing as she fumed. 

She was sitting on the edge of her chair, her pink acrylic nails digging into the arm rests. She was the most vocal about her distaste for Finn, and he feared at any moment she would reach out and slap him. As a precaution, he chose to sit as far away from her as possible, which wasn't very easy considering the small bus they were in. 

Literally a short school bus. It had been gutted and renovated with a plush tie dye rug running the length and tie dye colored folding chairs. A unique setting for an outpatient drug therapy session. 

There were several short busses painted all different colors behind the youth drug addiction center. Finn had never noticed them when his parents had dropped him off for his initial detox stay. After he was discharged, he only got to go home for a few days, before he had to come back and start his outpatient rehab recovery sessions, every Saturday morning. Today was his first session and he was already making enemies. 

Aisha hated Finn. She made it very known the moment he had walked in. "Uh, wrong bus get off!" She had snapped as soon as he walked on. Finn stopped. "Oh uhh.." He quickly looked down at the folder in his hands he had been given by a staff member outside. It said he was supposed to report to the tie dye bus. This was the only tie dye painted bus. The rest of the busses were painted solid colors, except for one striped one, one spotted one and one rainbow one. Maybe he was supposed to get on the rainbow one? 

"Is this not the tie dye bus?" Finn asked looking up at the five girls giving him dirty looks. An Asian lady stood up from one of the chairs. She was older than the girls and clearly the therapist. "Yes, this is the tie dye bus, are you looking for Mrs. Cambridge?" She smiled. She didn't have an accent. Finn nodded silently. "Well you found me! So you must be Finn?" She asked. Finn nodded silently again. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you! Please, have a seat in the open chair." Mrs. Cambridge smiled gesturing toward it. There was only one chair and it was next to the rude girl who had yelled at him when he first got on the bus. She gasped, "Oh, hell no! That seat is for the new girl!" The rude one snapped at him again. "Aisha, what made you assume the new patient coming today was a female?" Mrs. Cambridge asked her.

The other girls all stared agape between Finn and their therapist. "B-B-But he's a BOY!" Aisha gasped. "Yeah- that's totally weird." Another girl with dyed blue hair confessed. What's weird, was her blue hair contradicting her pale skin. It made her look like a drowned corpse. Finn clutched his folder a little tighter. 

"Does it make any of you girls uncomfortable, that Finn will be joining us?" Mrs. Cambridge asked. An overweight girl with stringy brown hair just raised her hand silently with a nod, while Aisha said "Hell yes!" And the blue haired girl blurted out, "Duh!" 

One girl with short black hair didn't answer and just stared at him, but the last girl, who was clearly the youngest, smiled. "I'm ok with it." She said. "Thank you, Jenna!" Mrs. Cambridge smiled at the younger girl who couldn't have been more than 12. The rest of the girls were teenagers. 

"It's NOT ok Jenna! He's a BOY! This is the GIRLS bus!" Aisha snapped to the younger girl.

"This isn't the girls bus! It's the tie dye bus!" Jenna replied before getting up and going to sit by Aisha, "You can have my seat." Jenna said to Finn. "Where's the boys bus?" Finn blurted out. Mrs. Cambridge walked over and guided Finn to his new seat between the black haired girl and herself. "We don't have male and female busses here. Your program is determined by your mental needs. This is the tie dye bus for survivors of abuse." "He's NOT staying here!" Aisha snapped as the blue haired girl just huffed loudly. Finn sat down and gave the girls dirty looks back. 

Mrs. Cambridge directed her attention to Aisha. "Aisha, why don't you tell the group why you're so uncomfortable with Finn joining us?" She asked. Aisha glared at Finn, "Because he has a dick, so goodbye!" She snapped. "Well that's awfully sexist don't you think!?" Finn snapped back. Aisha howled, slamming her fists down on the chair arm rests as she turned her full attention to him. "The tie dye bus is for survivors of SEXUAL ASSAULT! So UNLESS some guy FORCED HIS DICK UP YOUR ASS - you don't FUCKING BELONG HERE!" 

The Blue haired girl snickered. "Right?" She added. 

The anger Finn had toward them vanished. In its place a haunting feeling. Horrifying even. Something Finn had never experienced before, happened after hearing those six damning words. Forced his dick up your ass.

Finn had a terrifying flash back. One that forced his lungs to stop working as his physical body tensed, his eyes widening and his adrenaline pumping into overdrive. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't feel. He was THERE. There in that closet! At the hospital! The bus was gone. The last few months of his life, flashing back in time to that one moment. The man. The ski mask. The knife. The words. The man had him against the wall. His arm across Finn’s chest forcing his back against the wall. His words echoing...

"Now, since I'm such a gentleman, I'll let you choose how this goes. I can either rape you first and then kill you, or kill you first and then rape your dead body. Which one would you like?" The man's taunt continued echoing in his mind. 

Tears clouded Finn's eyes back on the bus, in the body he was no longer aware of. They ran from his widened eyes down both of his cheeks silently, as Finn's lips trembled before parting slowly. Hushed whispers. 

"W-Wh-Why m-meee?" He whispered on to the bus, even though to him, in his mind, stuck in his flashback, he was talking to the man who had him against the wall. 

The ski masked man responded with his taunts, ending with his promise of rape once more. 

Finn sobbed to the pedophile, his cries echoing back to the silent shocked faces of the girls on the bus who were seeing his mental breakdown. "P-P-Ple-Please no! Pl-Please don't do that! Don't h-hurt m-meeee!" Finn sobbed out loud, the tears coming faster. 

Then it happened. Oh god. It happened! The man was throwing him to the ground once more. Forcing himself on top of him. Ripping down Finn’s shorts and boxers. The stinging grope against his bare ass and then that THING! That hard erect flesh poking at him. The pedophile trying to force his cock inside of his rectum. Pressing harder and harder against Finn's taut little anus. Making him bleed as he forced him open, impaling the frail boy's ass on his dick. Finn could feel it. The tearing of his asshole, the hot blood. The scorching pain of his ripped anus igniting the fire of his rectal walls being bludgeoned apart by the invading phallus. Finn screamed. A new scream of a repressed agony. "S-STOP! ST-STOP! PL-PLEASE GODDD! TAKE IT OUT! IT HUUURTS! IT HURRTS! YOU’RE HURTING MEEE! IT BUURRNS! IT FUCKING BUURRNS! PL-PL-PLEASE GET IT OUT OF MEEEE!" Finn sobbed. 

He couldn't allow himself to be raped again. He had to fight back. He had to get the man off of him! He had to get that thing out of him! And he did fight. Harder than before. Faster than before. Only this time, he wasn't really fighting the ski masked man. In his head he was, but when he finally came to and realized he was still on the bus, it wasn't the ski masked man on top of him. It was Mrs. Cambridge. 

Finn had been hysterical, screaming and begging the ski masked man to get off of him and stop hurting him in his flashback. The girls on the bus had never seen anyone have a violent flashback before and they were all scared. The blue and stringy brown haired girl were crying. The black haired girl was staring open mouthed and Jenna had called a visibly ashamed Aisha a royal bitch. 

Finn found himself on the floor in the corner of the bus. The chairs had been overturned during his hysteria and Mrs. Cambridge had a bloody nose. "Wh-what happened? Where am I?" Finn mumbled as Mrs. Cambridge held on to him, trying to get him to calm down. "You're ok, Finn! Everything's fine! It's me. Mrs. Cambridge! Remember me? You're at the outpatient youth addiction treatment center, remember? Everything's going to be ok. You just had a little flashback, but it's ok. You're here with me. You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you anymore." Mrs. Cambridge soothed him. 

"He just punched you in the face!" Jenna gasped, before turning her attention back to Aisha. "This is all YOUR fault! Look what you made him do! He had a mental breakdown because of you!" Jenna shouted.

Aisha mumbled for the first time. "I...I didn't know...I'm sorry... I... I had no idea any of that happened to you...I'm so sorry!" She blushed before running off the bus after her uttered apology. Jenna ran after her and the two crying girls soon followed suit after helping Mrs. Cambridge get up and grab a tissue for her nose.

Finn stood up having no idea what had just happened. He looked around at the mess of overturned chairs and wondered why his heart was pounding so fast. It felt like he had just run a marathon. His knees felt weak and he was kind of neasous. Was he sweating? He wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand and discovered it was tears. Had he been crying? He didn't remember crying. 

Suddenly he was staring at the only girl left on the bus beside Mrs. Cambridge who was still tending to her nose. The black haired girl was smiling at him. A look of excitement and disbelief on her face. 

Finn wanted to ask her what was so fucking funny but before he could work up the words she pointed at him. "Oh my gosh! I know you!" She squealed. "Excuse me?" Finn snapped, his throat feeling raw. "Tina?" Mrs. Cambridge asked in curiousity turning to her, but the girl just continued to look at Finn. "You're Richie! From that clown movie! It! You're Richie Tozier right?! Holy shit, dude! I loved that movie! Who would have guessed you were so fucked up in the head in real life?!”


	12. Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's Soul is corrupted

Finn left the treatment center early after the bus incident and vowed never to go back. He still didn’t remember exactly what happened, but he knew it wasn’t good. He felt weird the rest of the day. Almost as if he was In a fog. Eventually he just went to bed early. He was feeling better the next morning, so he took his new gold skateboard out for a ride around his neighborhood. He decided to go to a gas station near his house that sold his favorite chips. All Dressed flavor. He hadn’t had them in a while. The cashier was a guy named Kevin who Finn used to see all the time working but hadn’t seen for a few months, simply because he hadn’t gone. 

Kevin took a double take when Finn walked up to the counter with his chips and a Sprite. “Hey Nic- Finn?! Wow you’re alive?” He stammered.  
“Huh?” Finn said. “I-I thought you were dead.” Kevin said. “I’ve been given Nick free drinks because I felt so bad about your untimely death.” Kevin admitted. “Who the hell told you I was dead?” Finn asked. “Twitter said you got murdered.” Kevin said honestly. “MURDERED!” The entity shrieked in Finn’s Head. Finn had never heard the entity scream before. It scared him so bad, that he jumped and turned to look behind him, as if someone had just shouted in his ear. Kevin noticed and blushed looking away from him to scan the chips silently. 

Finn’s heart was still pounding in his ears as he made his way home, crunching on his chips. He wondered why the entity screamed at him like that. He tried asking it why but it was strangely silent. He kept the hood on his black sweatshirt pulled up. He was staring down at his untied shoes as he rode his skateboard. Skating relaxed him. The vibration of the board under his feet. The sound of the wheels rolling over the sidewalk. It made him forget about his problems if only just for a few minutes. The momentary silence in his head. 

There was a car Finn didn’t recognize in his driveway. A blue Toyota. Did his parents have company? No. They were at work. Maybe Nick had company. Why would he invite someone to come over? Finn didn’t like company. He was thinking of the best route to sneak upstairs and get to his room without being forced to interact with any guests. 

He didn’t make it to the stairs. She was sitting on the couch and stood up when he walked in. Finn took off his hood when he heard Nick’s voice. “Hey, there he is! Look who’s here, Finn!” Finn turned toward the living room and saw Aisha. Finn’s heart started pounding. HER? What was SHE doing here?! Had she come to insult him some more? Finn’s face clearly gave away his disgust. Aisha’s cheeks seemed to turn the same color red as the floral v neck she was wearing over her denim capris. 

“What the hell are you doing here?! How did you find my house you stalker?!” Finn demanded. 

Aisha quickly held out her hand and Finn saw his school ID in it. He stared down at it, confused. “I found this on the bus. After you left. I went back to help Mrs. Cambridge clean up and I found this under one of the chairs. It must have fell out of your pocket or something.” Finn walked up and snatched it out of her hand. It just had his picture, the school year and his school name. “This doesn’t even say where I live!” Finn accused. “I know! I went to your school to drop it off, but it’s Sunday. The school was closed, but I saw some kids outside and they said they knew you and told me where you lived.” Aisha said. “What kids?” Finn demanded. “I don’t know! I didn’t ask them their names! It was a fat white kid and some Asian kid!” Aisha insisted. 

Ignoring her, Finn silently turned and started walking up the stairs toward his room with his ID. He assumed Nick would show Aisha to the door once he left, but to his surprise, as he was digging through his bedroom closet to find his backpack, Aisha walked right up behind him. “Is this your room?” She asked. Finn jumped up and turned around. “What the hell are you doing in here? Did you follow me up here?!” He spit. Aisha smirked. “Are you always this paranoid?” She asked him. “Are you always such a stalker?!” Finn snapped back. “Well I CAME to apologize and give you your ID back!” “Well apology not accepted.” Finn replied. “Look, you can join our group if you want to, I –“ “I don’t want to join your stupid group! I’m never going back to that shitty place again!” Finn told her. “Well you don’t really have a choice.” Aisha said. “To hell I don’t!” Finn said. “If you don’t complete your out patient program, you'll just relapse and be a crack head again.” Aisha said. Finn gave her a dirty look. “I’m not a crackhead!” He said. “Well you’re going to be!” Aisha said. “For your information, I’ve never smoked crack a day in my life and I don’t plan on starting!” He said. “That’s what they all say. Hell, that’s what I used say. The next thing you know, you’re sucking a dick for a hit on a crack pipe.” She said.

Finn gave his visitor a weary look. She rolled her eyes at the way Finn was silently judging her. “I’ve never done THAT, but I’m just saying. Whatever drug you were on –“ “I wasn’t even on drugs! I just took too many OxyContin!” Finn spit. “OxyContin is a drug. That’s why you have to have a prescription.” Aisha informed him. “I HAD a prescription!” Finn groaned. “Look, I don’t really care about your drug problems!” Aisha huffed loudly. “Then what are you even doing here?!” Finn snapped. “I just came to give you back your shit and apologize for insulting you yesterday, so blah blah blah. I’m sorry I hurt your precious little feelings.” She taunted. “You didn’t hurt my feelings!” Finn defended himself. “Yeah I did, otherwise you wouldn’t have freaked out and started crying like a little bitch!” Aisha said. 

Finn got so angry, he didn’t even know how to verbally respond. The truth was, he didn’t know why he freaked out. He didn’t remember the so called “flashback” he had according to Mrs. Cambridge. All he knew was one moment the girls on the bus were all ganged up and verbally attacking him, and the next moment he was on the ground in tears with Mrs. Cambridge bleeding over him. Finn must have had a furious look on his face, because Aisha just smirked. “What are you going to do? Hit me?” She mocked. It seemed like an invitation. Finn rushed forward and pushed Aisha toward his bedroom door. “Get out! Just get the fuck out of my room! Get out of my house!” Finn growled. For some reason, Aisha found his anger humors. She laughed and continued to mock him in a high pitched voice. “Get out of my room! Get out of my house! You’re hurting my delicate little feelings!” She giggled. Finn was getting madder and madder. Aisha planted herself in Finn’s doorway and refused to move another inch as she continued to mock him. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Finn finally demanded. Why was she acting like this? Why did she come here just to make fun of him? “I thought you wanted to apologize?!” Finn questioned. “I DID apologize! Like three times and you said apology not accepted remember?” Aisha complained. “Fine! Apology accepted!” Finn spit. “Fine!” Aisha said. “FINE!” Finn repeated. He expected Aisha to repeat it again louder, just to get the last word, but instead she leaned toward him and kissed his lips. 

A complex rush of feelings soared through his body after she kissed him. Confusion, fear, embarrassment. Finn blushed. He wanted to ask her what the hell she did that for, but before he could ask, she kissed his lips again. Just as quick as the first time. Finn’s heart started beating faster and he realized he was holding his breath. He let it out in a gust and wanted to back away from Aisha but his legs wouldn’t work. He wanted her to go away. He wanted her to stop acting weird and go far away. He wanted to just curl up on his bed and be alone. She kissed him again. Longer this time. Her lips were soft and she tasted like sugar. It was a sweet taste. “She likes you.” The entity snickered in the dark of Finn's mind. “She likes Finn. Don’t go upstairs.” The entity said. Finn was confused as to why the entity suddenly started to refer to him in the third person. Then as Aisha’s hands reached up and she started playing in his hair as she kissed him, he saw something. A picture? No it was moving. A vision? He could see Nick. Nick was downstairs. Standing at the bottom of the stairs. He wanted to come upstairs but the entity in his own head was telling him to stay downstairs. “She likes Finn. Don’t go upstairs.” That was Nick’s entity. Finn was hearing Nick’s entity. Then he heard the demon say something that made Finn pull away from Aisha. “Don’t go upstairs. Finn’s going to fuck her.” 

Finn gasped when he pulled away from Aisha, he stumbled backwards and sat down on his bed. He looked up at Aisha who had a glint in her eyes, shining behind her glasses. She gave Finn a flirtatious smile as she closed his bedroom door, and took off her glasses. The questioning look on Finn’s face made her answer his silent question. “I don’t want to break them.” She said. “B-Br-Break them? Why would you break them?” Finn asked quickly. His heart was beating so fast it started to scare him. Was he going to have a heart attack? What the hell was going on? She giggled. “Who wears glasses when they have sex?” She asked. Sex? She wanted to have sex? With who? With him? WHAT? Finn was a virgin. He got a blow job once, from a girl at his school last year, but he had never actually had sex before. 

Somewhere between Aisha saying she wanted to have sex with him, and Finn panicking about his virginal status, he noticed she was taking her shirt off. He wanted to jump up and tell her to stop, but there was something inside of him…something deviant… that wanted her to undress. The entity. It was the dark spirit hiding in his mind that wanted to see Aisha naked. The demon rendered Finn’s mouth useless, as he stared at Aisha. She took off her bra the same time she took off her shirt. She had large breasts. Large to Finn anyway because he had never seen a girl’s bare breasts before in person. She came toward the bed and asked Finn If he liked what he saw. Finn knew his eyes were wide at the site because he had to force himself to blink to keep them from drying out. She sat down on the bed beside him and Finn’s hands instantly shot up and cupped her breasts. They were so soft against his palms. Finn’s mouth began to water and he wanted them in his mouth. He wanted to do everything. Finn wanted to lick and suck her nipples, taste her pussy and then fuck her on his bed. He was eager to finally lose his virginity. He couldn’t wait. Then it happened. He was gone. 

The entity took over his soul. “Not for you.” The demon laughed, launching Finn into a dark abyss. It was similar to when he was in the coma, only this time all he could see was black and all he could hear was the entity’s laughter. “What are you doing? What’s happening?!” Finn demanded. “Your soul is mine, Finn. I can do whatever I want with it.” The demon said. “No! Please – please put me back!” Finn demanded, desperate to go back to his bedroom with Aisha. “I’m not done yet.” The demon laughed. “Done WHAT?” Finn gasped. “Fucking your girlfriend for you.” The demon snickered. The hatred Finn felt for the entity harboring his soul exploded. “YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” Finn exploded. This was his chance! HIS! For once he was about to do something exciting! A life changing milestone that he couldn’t even experience! Taken away from him. “Your soul is mine Finn. You died a virgin. I brought you back.” The demon reminded him. “All of your life pleasures are now mine.....forever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Busy with school.


	13. Shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn’s inner Demon drives him insane.

Finn woke up later that night. His bedroom was dark. He sat up in bed and turned on the light. He was alone. He was also naked. He tried to remember what happened, but all he could remember in his mind was the darkness. Aisha had kissed him. They went to the bed. He touched her tits, then nothing. Darkness. Did he really lose his virginity? He didn’t feel any different. Well..maybe he did. He felt kind of sore. He pulled the blanket back and looked at his penis. It didn’t look any different...but it did feel a little sore. Like when he jerked off too hard. 

He found his discarded clothes on the floor by his bed and pulled on his boxers and jeans before going out into the hallway. There was a light on downstairs in the kitchen. Finn went down the stairs and found Nick staring into the open fridge. “Where did Aisha go?” Finn asked his brother. 

Nick turned to Finn and gave him a dirty look. “What?” Finn asked. “Are you feeling better?” Nick asked sarcastically. “What?!” Finn asked again. Nick looked disgusted. “I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you’re on drugs again.” “WHAT the HELL are you talking about?!” Finn spit. “Well for once you’re at a loss for words huh?” Nick snapped. “WH- I don’t even know what’s going on right now! I just woke up and you’re acting like a fucking ass-“ Finn started, but Nick cut him off with a gasp, “I’M the ASS?! I don’t even KNOW you anymore! After that shit you did earlier -“

“What the fuck are you talking about!? What shit did I do earlier?!” Finn asked, cutting Nick off again. 

“What, are you playing crazy now?! You fucking went on this racist ass rant, cussed that poor girl out and told her to go fucking kill herself! She left in tears!”

Finn’s face went pale. No way. No fucking way he did any of that! “What? No! I didn’t! Why would I do that?!”

“Uh, because you’re insane?!”

“When was this!?” Finn demanded trying to remember. 

“Earlier! After you were done fucking her for two hours! You can’t treat girls like that, man! That was so fucked up! When did you become so fucking racist?!”

“What the fuck did I say that was so racist?!” Finn asked. “What DIDN’T you say?!” Nick growled. He didn’t go into further detail, as their Dad walked in the kitchen and wanted to know what was going on.

“Nothing!” Nick snapped turning back to the fridge.

“Did you guys have company over while me and your mother were gone?” He asked.

Nick and Finn both denied it. 

Finn wanted to call Aisha but he didn’t know her number. He tried finding her on Facebook, but couldn’t. He had to wait until he saw her again. Next Saturday. He didn’t really know what happened in his bedroom with her, but he had to talk to her. He had to ask what happened. It was all that consumed his mind. Nick had called him racist. What had he said? Did he say something racist to Aisha? Finn wasn’t racist. He didn’t care that Aisha was black. How could he have? He had sex with her didn’t he? It was confusing. When he thought about it too hard, he got a headache.

Miss Kelsey noticed his odd mood that Wednesday and asked him if everything was ok. She said she heard he had a flashback at his drug program. He shrugged it off. “I don’t remember that.” He admitted. Miss Kelsey nodded slowly. “I hear you had a visitor on Sunday.” She said. Finn’s head shot up. “Who told you that?” He demanded. “Tell me about your visitor. What was her name?” Miss Kelsey asked. “Nick told you didn’t he? Well whatever he said was a lie! Yeah she came over but I wasn’t mean to her! I wouldn’t do something like that! I’m not racist!” Finn said. 

Miss Kelsey paused and started digging a notebook out of her bag. 

“When was the last time, you visited your primary doctor?” She asked, after opening the book and grabbing a pen. “Huh? uhhh I don’t know. A few weeks ago, I guess. Why?” Finn replied. 

“Do your parents know you’re having sex?” Miss Kelsey asked.

“What?! No! I mean - NO! I’m not! I- I’m not.” Finn blushed. Was he? Miss Kelsey could see the confusion on his face. 

“Finn, I understand that you’re feeling some pretty....confusing emotions lately. After a boy goes through something as traumatic as a sexual assault, it’s common for them to feel like their masculinity is jeopardized. They get all sorts of confusing feelings about their sexuality -“

Finn’s mouth dropped open. “I’m NOT fucking gay!” He exclaimed in disgust. It wasn’t his fault! It wasn’t! He wasn’t gay! He didn’t ask for that pedo to do those things to him! He didn’t want it! He didn’t like it! 

“I didn’t like it! It hurt! I’m not a fucking faggot!” Finn spit. 

Miss Kelsey had to calm him down. “No one thinks you’re gay, Finn. That’s not what I was implying-“

“Then what were you implying?!” Finn demanded. “I was just saying that it’s normal for young men in your position to feel as if they need to...confirm...their masculinity. They start having sexual relations with different women and -“ 

“I’m not doing that!” Finn growled. 

Miss Kelsey paused. “Is there anything you want to tell me? You seem upset.” She asked.

Finn did have something he wanted to tell her. 

About the thing....

The thing in his head making him lose his memories.

“Keep your mouth shut, nigger lover.” The demon whispered. 

What the fuck?!

It was the entity that was racist! 

Finn’s fists clenched. 

“Are you mad, I fucked that nigger?” The demon snickered. 

“WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU?! YOU RACIST FUCK! WHY WOULD YOU FUCK HER IF YOU HATE HER SO MUCH?!” Finn exploded, jumping up and grabbing his own hair to tug on. 

Miss Kelsey stood up. “Finn?” She asked confused. 

“SHUT UP NIGGER LOVER!” The entity shrieked. 

Finn growled, pulling on his hair harder.

“YOU SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! STOP TALKING TO ME!” Finn screamed. 

“NIGGER LOVER! NIGGER LOVER! NIGGER LOVER! NIGGER LOVER! NIGGER LOVER! NIGGER LOVER!” The demon shrieked in his head, tormenting him. 

Finn screamed, dropping down to his knees and covering his ears as if that would silence the dark force. “SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! STOP TALKING TO ME!” Finn screamed. 

The demon didn’t stop. 

Finn felt hands on his shoulders. It was Miss Kelsey, down on her knees, looking in his face. “Finn! Finn look at me! Talk to me! Are you hearing voices in your head?!” “He won’t shut up! Help me! Help me make him shut up!” Finn begged. “Oh god! How long have you been hearing these voices?!” She demanded. 

The demon was still screaming in his head, making it hard for Finn to hear Miss Kelsey. 

“Make him stop!” Finn pleaded.

“Who Finn? Who’s talking to you?!” 

“I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU IF YOU TELL HER ABOUT ME!” The demon boomed.

Finn was scared. Tears welled up in his eyes. He needed help. He needed the entity out of his head.

Finn’s eyes were full of fear. Miss Kelsey knew he wanted to tell her, but he was afraid. 

“It’s ok, Finn. It’s ok. You can tell me. He won’t hear us.” Miss Kelsey whispered. 

Finn appreciated her attempt to comfort him but it wasn’t working. She changed her strategy. “Can the voices hear us?” She whispered. Finn nodded silently, a tear falling down his face. 

“How long have you been hearing these voices in your head?” Miss Kelsey whispered. 

The demon was silent now. 

“S-S-Si-Since the hospital.” Finn whispered. 

“How many voices?” Miss Kelsey asked. 

“J-Just o-one.” Finn answered. 

“Does he gave a name?” Miss Kelsey asked.

Finn shook his head no. 

“What does he say to you?” Miss Kelsey asked.

“...Terrible Things.” Finn admitted. 

“Like what?” Miss Kelsey asked.

“I’ll kill you..” The demon growled again. 

“....Murder.” Finn whispered.


	14. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn finds out what really happened between him and Aisha.

There was a pain in Finn’s head. A constant ache that wouldn’t go away no matter how many aspirin he took. It started after the dream. The strangely demonic dream he had the night after Miss Kelsey found out about the voice in his head. She wanted to tell his parents, but Finn begged her not to. She wanted to put him on anti-psychotics. She said if he took the pills, he wouldn’t hear the voice anymore. 

 

Finn wanted to believe her, but the demon just laughed at his optimism. “You can’t silence me! I own your soul!” The demon growled. Finn took the prescription anyway. He kept it in his pocket on his way home that night. He couldn’t ask his parents to fill the prescription because they would want to know what it was for. Finn was still nervous that the demon would make good on his promise to kill him if he told anyone about the voice. Miss Kelsey knew and he was still alive…but he didn’t know for how much longer. 

 

He walked in to his brother’s room that night and silently handed him his prescription. “What’s this?” Nick asked, looking up from his laptop. He was laying on his bed with the laptop on his stomach. “It’s just a prescription, can you fill it for me?” Finn asked. “Give it to Mom!” Nick snapped. “No, she’ll just ask what it’s for and it’s private! Will you please just fill it for me?” Finn begged. Nick stared down at the prescription, scrutinizing it. After a few seconds of silence, Nick smirked. “Did that girl give you crabs or something?” He asked. 

 

“What?” Finn asked confused. Nick sat up on his bed. “Pubic lice. Do you have pubic lice or something? You know you have to tell someone if you have crabs, it’s the law. I don’t want to use the same bathroom after you, if you have pubic lice!” Nick said. Finn snorted in disgust, “I don’t have pubic lice! It’s nothing like that! It’s for my head..” Finn admitted. 

 

“What do you mean?” Nick demanded, placing his laptop aside on his bed. “It’s – nothing! Will you please just fill it for me?” Finn asked again. “What’s in it for me?” Nick wanted to know. Finn sighed, “I’ll give you fifty dollars.” Nick finally agreed and promised to fill it in the morning when the local pharmacy opened.  
That night, after Finn fell asleep, his dream started off relatively normal. He was practicing his guitar in his bedroom when a string broke. He had extra strings in his closet. He walked toward the closet but as soon as he opened the door, he found himself walking into an elevator. 

 

The hospital elevator. He turned to get off, but the door had already closed. The elevator was rising. All of the buttons were lit up, but the elevator wasn’t stopping on any of the floors. Finn tried prying the doors open with his hands, but it didn’t help. Then suddenly the elevator plunged into darkness and stopped moving. “Hello?” Finn called timidly with his heart pounding in his ears. The demon responded.  
“Hello, Finn.” It was eerie. The demon had never invaded one of Finn’s dreams before. “Wh-what do you want?” Finn demanded. Suddenly the elevator doors began to open. Someone was clawing them apart. Finn retreated to the furthest corner of the dark elevator as the doors opened only to reveal more darkness. 

 

Then he saw eyes. Two red eyes, glowing in the dark. Seeming to float in the air. Then he saw the teeth. The stretched sharp teeth. Turned up in an impossibly wide grin. The figure just grinned at him and it made Finn whimper. “What do you want?” Finn cried again. The figure didn’t speak. “Who are you?” Finn asked. 

 

The elevator began to shake violently. Then suddenly the snapping of chords echoed throughout the small shaft and then the elevator was plummeting. Hundreds – thousands of feet straight down! Finn was screaming. Then he was falling out of the elevator and landed on the floor of a hospital hallway. THAT hospital hallway… 

Finn quickly stood up. He was alone in the hallway. He had to get out of there! He ran down the hall but they looped in circles brining him back to that closet door. Finn couldn’t go in that closet. Anywhere but that closet. The other doors in the hallway had disappeared. The only one still standing was that closet. “Go inside.” The demon said. “Fuck you! Why are you doing this to me!?” Finn cursed. “Go inside.” The demon said again. “FUCK YOU!” Finn screamed. The door swung open. It looked dark. Finn backed away from it, but the hallway started to close in on him. Getting smaller and smaller. Finn didn’t care, he would rather be squished to death than endure that impending rape again. The demon could sense this, and growled at Finn’s defiance. The entity tried to drag him into the closet but Finn began to scream so loud, that he woke himself up.

 

He sat straight up in his bed screaming, and turned on his bedroom light. Alone. He was all alone. Safe and sound in his bed. He wasn’t in that hospital. It was just a dream. There was someone knocking on his room door. “Finn? Are you alright?” His mom. Finn cleared his throat as his pounding heart went back to normal. “It’s ok Mom. I’m fine.” Finn called. “I thought I heard you screaming? Can I come in?” She asked. “It’s fine mom! I jus – I had a bad dream, but im ok.” Finn answered, not feeling like talking. “You sure?” His mom asked. “I’m FINE!” Finn snapped. After his mom left, he grabbed his phone and checked the time. 4 am. That’s when he first noticed the ache in his head. The entity was right. The new medication didn’t work. It didn’t make the voice go away. The ache wouldn’t go away either. 

 

On Saturday, when Finn went to his outpatient drug rehabilitation, he was disappointed to see that Aisha wasn’t there. He asked the girls if any of them had her phone number, but for some reason none of the girls wanted to talk to him. Even Tina seemed to be giving him a dirty look.

 

Mrs. Cambridge noticed the tense atmosphere and asked what the problem was. “We have a racist among us.” Jenna announced giving Finn a look. “What?” Finn gasped. “Don’t even! We ALL know what you did to Aisha!” Blue haired girl snapped. “What are you talking about?!” Finn played ignorant. “Yes, what ARE we talking about?” Mrs. Cambridge asked. “Finn called Aisha the N word! TO HER FACE! Then told her to go kill herself!” Jenna announced. “What?! Is this true?! When was this?” Mrs. Cambridge asked Finn in shock. “That’s not true at all!” Finn defended himself. “You’re such a liar! She told me! She called me CRYING after she left your house!” Tina snapped. “Wait! When did you invite Aisha to your house?” Mrs. Cambridge asked trying to keep up with the conversation. “I didn’t! She just showed up!” Finn said.

 

“To RETURN your I.D and you just went off on her!” Jenna said. “That’s not even how it happened!” Finn growled. “Then how DID it happen?” Tina demanded. “She came over and gave me my I.D and I THANKED her and she – she left and that was it.” Finn blushed. “That’s not what I heard.” Tina said, narrowing her eyes. “Well whatever you heard was a lie!” Finn snapped.

 

“Oh, so you didn’t fuck her?” Tina asked, to the gasps of the other girls on the bus. “WHAT!?” Jenna screamed. All eyes were suddenly on Finn. He didn’t know what to say. He knew he was blushing deeply. When he didn’t say anything, Blue haired girl groaned. “Oh my GOD! Why she would sleep with YOU is beyond me!” She spit. “That is disgusting!” The chubby girl finally joined the conversation before forcing a gag. “I-I didn’t..” Finn mumbled, but everyone was already talking over him. It took Mrs. Cambridge nearly twenty minutes to get everyone to change the subject and concentrate back on the drug therapy they were there to do. Finn didn’t speak much after that. Aisha told Tina that they had sex? It must be true then…

 

After their session was over, Finn walked up to Tina and asked her for Aisha’s number. “Why would I give it to a racist like you?” She asked. “I’m NOT racist!” Finn said. “Then why did you call her the N word?” Tina demanded. The demon snickered in his head. “Nigger lover.” Finn clenched his fist. “I am NOT a racist! HE is a racist! HE’S the one who called ME a – a – oh it doesn’t matter!” Finn said. “Who?” Tina asked. “It doesn’t matter! Can I please just have her number? I want to call and apologize.” Finn said. “Apologize for what? Having a small dick?” Tina laughed. “What?” Finn mumbled. Did she say that? Did Aisha say he had a small dick? 

 

“She told me everything!” Tina snickered. “Wh-what else did she say?” Finn asked softly. Tina grinned, crossing her arms. “That your dick was so small she could barely feel it and you growled like a rabid dog the entire time.” She informed. “What else?!” Finn demanded. Tina shrugged, “She asked you to pull out, and you didn’t and after she got mad that you came in her, you called her the n word and told her to go kill herself.” “Why would I do that?” Finn asked more to himself than her, but Tina answered anyway. “Maybe because you come from a racist family and felt bad that you slept with a black girl?” Tina offered. “My family isn’t even racist!” Finn snapped. Tina shrugged again. “Then maybe you were just embarrassed that you have a little dick.” “I don’t!” Finn growled.

 

Tina glanced down at Finn’s shorts. “Show me.” She said. Huh? Why would she ask that?! Did Tina like him like Aisha liked him? What the hell was going on here? Finn looked around the empty bus. Everyone else had already gone. Finn didn’t know what to say. Tina just rolled her eyes. “I knew it was little!” She groaned, pushing past him. “Wait!” Finn cried. She paused. “If- If I show you, will you give me her number?” Finn asked. 

 

Tina smirked. “I guess.” Finn’s heart was pounding as he reached down into his shorts. By passing his boxers, he wrapped his hand around his flaccid dick, which flexed as he realized what he was about to do. He was expecting the demon in his soul to take over any moment, but it remained docile. Tina’s eyes were wide as she stared down at Finn’s actions.

 

The feel of the cool air rushing over Finn’s exposed cock, as he pulled it out of his shorts to show Tina, made him shiver. He couldn’t look at her face. He felt like he was going to blush again. After a few seconds of silence, Finn finally got enough courage to glance up at her. She was smirking. Finn put his dick back into his shorts, even though his newly formed boner was causing a small tent in his shorts. “Hmph.” Was the only noise Tina made. 

 

“C-Ca-Can I have her number now?” Finn muttered. Tina pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts silently. Finn grabbed his own phone and as soon as Tina started rattling off numbers, Finn added them as a new contact. Before, Tina got off the bus though, she glanced over her shoulder at Finn and grinned. “By the way, you have a really nice cock.”

 

She left, leaving Finn to sink back into the nearest chair. Her words left Finn feeling dizzy. What the hell was going on? He was shaking when he dialed Aisha’s number. She didn’t answer, but the sound of her voice on the answering machine made Finn’s heart pound. He didn’t leave a message.


	15. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn receives a threatening letter in his mailbox.

Finn always got fan mail sent to his house. He had no idea how these random people all over the world knew his home address. Never the less, he was always finding fan mail addressed to him in their mailbox. 

The first few times, his parents were horrified that these fans knew their address and they were returning the letters to the post office to complain. After several weeks of the same thing they eventually just gave up and started leaving the letters on the junk mail pile in the house. 

That’s when Finn first started reading them. That was after Stranger Things first aired. They doubled in size after what happened at the hospital. His mom usually tossed the mail aside on to the kitchen counter with the other junk mail, but today there wasn’t any. 

She must not have gotten home yet. Finn went outside to the mailbox and saw that it was full as always. He took the stack out and was shifting through the mail trying to figure out which ones had his name on it. There were six addressed to him from locations all over the world. The envelopes decorated with hearts and stickers. Fan mail. He secretly enjoyed reading them. It made him feel happy. His smile instantly fell when he got to a bright green letter. A single envelope with no addresses or stamp on it. Just one word written across the front of the green envelope in smudged black ink. “FROGGY”  
Finn’s heart sank. He actually whimpered aloud when he saw it. His hand frozen on the envelope. He looked around his street. Empty. No one was watching him. Finn’s heart was pounding as he dropped the other letters onto the ground and used his shaky hands to open the letter addressed to “Froggy”

A single half sheet of lined notebook paper. The ink similarly smudged like on the outside. 

“Get ready to Ribbit for me again, Froggy.”

Finn got so ill after the reality of the letter sunk in, that he fell to his knees after he read it. His hands too weak to hold on to the threatening letter; released it to get carried by the wind down his driveway. 

He couldn’t breathe. The letter’s contents burning in his brain. 

He cried out, then vomited just as his front door opened. 

He could hear Nick.

His brother was suddenly bending down next to him, asking him if he was ok and to tell him what happened, but Finn couldn’t. 

He was beyond terrified. 

The letter.

The man.

He knew where he lived.

How did he know?!

The police said the man wouldn’t know!

They lied!

He was here!

He came here!

The pedophile!

He left that letter!

The same man who did those horrible things to him in that closet! 

That monster!

The pedophile who raped him! 

“H-Hel-Help m-mm-me!” Finn cried to Nick as he reached for him blindly. He was hyperventilating. 

He was coming back for him!

The man was coming back to finish him off for good! 

“What happened?! You’re fucking having a panic attack! What happened?!” Nick was asking, trying to help Finn to his feet. 

All Finn kept repeating was help me as Nick brought him inside. Finn was doubled over on the living room floor by the couch trying to sip a cup of water Nick brought him but he just couldn’t do it. His tears were making it impossible to swallow anything.

His whole body was shaking.

He hadn’t been this terrified since he was in that closet.

In a way it felt like he was back in that closet.

Only the closet was his house now.

He felt boxed in.

No where to run.

No safe place to hide.

His house was compromised. 

The man...

The ski masked man...

He could come in any moment and do whatever he wanted to him. 

Violate his most sacred places, once more. 

Fucking him so hard, he bleeds again.

So much blood.

The blood.

The pain.

The agony.

The shame.

That hard thing....

Dick.

Finn couldn’t do that again.

He couldn’t take dick again.

Not like that. 

Not being forced into him again like that. 

“He’s going to make you his bitch.” The demon whispered, traumatizing Finn further.

“P-please! P-p-please n-no! Pl-please don’t let him hurt me again! He-help! Help m-meee! Please help me!” Finn sobbed. 

“I’m trying! I’m trying! Who’s going to hurt you?! Did someone threaten you?! Is he outside?!” Nick asked. 

Finn had actually been talking to the demon. Would the demon protect him from the man? 

“H-he’s... he’s gonna hu-hurt m-me!” Finn just sobbed. 

 

The mere thought of being forcibly ass fucked again, made Finn’s healed internal stitches start to ache again. 

Oh, god.

Not that.

Anything but that! 

Nick ran outside looking for a mysterious man who possibly threatened his brother. 

After seeing the mail spilled all over the driveway, he deduced that whatever upset his little brother was one of them. He found the green envelope, but not the letter that was inside. He didn’t know what Froggy meant. “Finn knows what it means.” Nick’s entity said. “What does it mean?” Nick asked.  
“Ask Finn.” The entity replied.

Finn just started sobbing harder when Nick brought the envelope inside and showed him it. Nick knew then, whatever upset Finn, came in that envelope. 

“What was in here?!” Nick demanded.

Finn just sobbed. 

“Did some one threaten you?!” Nick asked again.

Finn nodded.

“What did they say?!” Nick demanded. 

“Rrrrrrr...rrrrrr...rrrriiibbit.” Finn choked. 

Nick was confused. “Ribbit?” He said bewildered. Why would that word upset Finn so much? Finn threw his hands over his ears. “NOOO!” Finn screamed, “DON’T SAY THAT!” 

Nick bent down next to Finn and put his hand on his frightened brother’s back. “Finn, talk to me. What does that mean?!” Nick asked. 

“It...y-y-you wou-wouldn’t understand!” Finn cried, gasping. 

“Please tell me.” Nick begged. 

“H-he...the...the man...the...the hospital....he....he ma-made meee. He...he made me.....say that. He made me say th-that while he was hurting me.. Wh-en he was...pu..put..putting it inside of me.” Finn cried to Nick, “He made me.” He added but couldn’t say anything else after that. He was blushing as he sobbed , ashamed of his confession to his big brother.

Nick had never talked about Finn’s rape before. In fact, he never actually knew the details. He knew his brother had been raped. That much was clear when he first saw the naked video of Finn on his Twitter. The one the pedophile had uploaded of Finn’s shorts down around his ankles and the semen and blood smeared across his little brother’s butt cheeks. It angered Nick to think about what that man did to his brother. Every time he thought about it, he got madder and madder. 

He knew the rape was so violent that Finn had to get stitches in his colon, rectum and anus to close up the rips and tears the pedophile had left behind. It made Nick sick to think about anyone - let alone that man- violating his baby brother like that. 

Hearing Finn’s latest confession, infuriated Nick even further. That son of a bitch made his brother say that?! Why?! Because he thought he looked like a frog?! Nick’s hands turned into fists. How dare he?! How dare that man have the audacity to put an innocent kid through that, just because of the way he looked?! 

Finn was so innocent and sweet before he was raped. Nick hated thinking about the changes in his brother but he couldn’t deny them anymore. The ski masked man had ruined Finn’s life. The ski masked man had ruined all of their lives, the day he put his filthy hands on his little brother! Nick stood up and punched the wall, howling in anger as the memory of Finn’s brutal rape flooded his mind. 

Nick’s outburst scared Finn, who curled up further into a ball and shrank back. “I-I’M SORRY!” Finn sobbed thinking Nick was mad at him. Nick’s anger diminished as he saw his little brother cowering in fear. He looked so broken down and defeated. Nick sunk back down by Finn’s side and made him sit up to face him, so he could hug him. 

Nick let Finn’s curly head rest on his shoulder as he hugged his brother close to him. “I’m not mad at you Finn! I could never be mad at you! I’m just..i’m mad at that man for hurting you! I just....fuck! I want to kill him! I do! I want to kill that mother fucker for what he did to you!” Nick growled, holding his brother tighter. Nick felt tears of anger sting his eyes. 

Finn sniffed a few times, enjoying the feeling of his brother’s protection. “Me too.” Finn confessed, wishing he could kill that pedophile as well for ruining his life. 

The entities in both their heads questioned them at the same time. 

“Do you really?” 

Both Finn and Nick silently shook their heads yes. 

The demons snickered, making another offer.

This one for revenge. 

“That can be arranged....”


	16. Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn leaves Canada

The ringing of Finn’s cell phone, beside his bed in his grandma’s house, woke him up. He had been staying at his grandmother’s house ever since he got that letter in the mail. He couldn’t stand being home knowing the ski masked man knew where he lived now. Finn grunted, instead of saying hello, and was greeted by a gruff sounding voice introducing himself as an attorney for Netflix. Finn just grunted again, still half asleep. The majority of the man’s messages were a blur. "Blah Blah Stranger Things...blah blah contract...blah blah salary. Blah Blah losses blah blah violation...blah blah no show blah blah...suing...blah blah two million dollars-"

“Huh? What? Two million? I’m getting two million dollars?!” Finn sat up in bed with his heart pounding. His mind was already racing with all of the things he could do with that money. He could finally buy a new jet ski- no, fuck the jet ski! He could buy a yacht with that kind of money! “No, you’re not getting two million! You’ll OWE Netflix two million for violating your contact with Stranger Things! This is about to escalate to a criminal law suit -“ The man was getting angry. Finn cut him off, “What the hell are you talking about? – I’m being SUED?!” Finn gasped. “YES! Have you not heard a word I’ve said the last few minutes?! Your contract with the Duffer Brother’s, Stranger Things, and Netflix is being revoked -“ “What?! Why?!” Finn asked. “Because you haven’t done ANYTHING IN ALMOST A YEAR! You haven’t shown up for filming! You haven’t done any public appearances and you haven’t -“ 

 

“I was in the fucking hospital!” Finn growled. “We took that into consideration, but again, that was months ago! You haven’t responded to any calls or messages from –“ “Then what the hell am I doing right now?” Finn demanded. “While I do admit, I was surprised to finally get in contact with you today, the fact of the matter remains that you’re in major violation of your contract.” Finn’s head began to ache. He groaned as he leaned his head back against the headboard of his bed. “What do you want me to do?” Finn asked. The lawyer informed him that his best course of action would be to attend a meeting with the Duffer brothers and Netflix to go over his contract and make necessary amendments. The idea made Finn nauseous. The last thing he wanted to do was sit in a room with a bunch of stuffy business men silently pitying his misfortune. At the same time, Finn couldn’t afford to be sued. Literally. “When?” Finn reluctantly asked. “As soon as possible.” Was the response. Finn was hoping the meeting wouldn’t be as awful as he assumed it was going to be. Unfortunately, just like everything else in his life the last few months, it was worse than he imagined. He went in to the meeting hoping to be berated. Yelled at like a spoiled Hollywood brat. Instead all he got was the pity he dreaded and the awkward stares. Then it got even worse.

 

The meeting was at the Netflix Headquarters in California. That meant Finn had to get on a plane to the United States. Finn hadn’t left Canada since the incident. He should feel liberated to be out of Canada and as far away from his house as possible, but the airport just filled him with disgust. Too many people. Too crowded. It was like the hospital, but worse. Finn didn’t take elevators. He hadn’t since the hospital. He always took the stairs or the escalator. His parents and Nick came with him to California and It was a little comforting having them in the airport with him, but he still got nervous. Especially during the security check. 

He was terrified that the alarm would go off when he walked through the scanner and the security would pull him aside and pat him down. Finn shivered at the thought. He hated being touched. That would be horrible. What if they found something? Finn didn’t have anything illegal on him, but what if there was some new rule he didn’t know about? What if he wasn’t allowed to wear cologne anymore? What if the cologne he was wearing was made with some kind of liquid bomb juice? What if the alarm went off and they decide to strip search him? He heard a story about that. This poor girl who got stripped search at the airport in front of everyone. What if that happened to him? Finn was shaking as he made his way through security. The entity in his head wasn’t helping his nerves either. In fact the demon seemed to relish his fear. “They’re staring Finn…They’re staring at you. They know you’re hiding something…they’re going to find it.” The demon sneered. 

Finn hoped the airport security wouldn’t notice his nervousness. God forbid they noticed his shaking, and pulled him aside. “They use knight sticks for the cavity searches…they’ll shove it up your ass and rip open your stitches.” The demon snickered. Finn’s face went pale and he threw up in his mouth. He swallowed back the acid with a grimace and tried to block out the entity’s taunts. The demon pressed on. "They're going to bend you over a metal detector and spread your ass cheeks apart, in full view of the entire airport." The demon growled. The image was so vivid that Finn actually shrieked when he did hear an alarm go off, certain his worst nightmare was about to come true.

Nick put a steady hand on his shoulder. “It’s ok, Finn. It’s just the metal detector. Someone forgot to take their belt off.” Nick assured him, pointing to a man beside them. Finn went through the metal detector fine. Still, his heart didn’t stop pounding until nearly an hour after takeoff. Then it started pounding again when they landed and had to go through the airport to their hotel. Finn’s meeting was the next morning. He didn’t get very much sleep. He kept having nightmares about the meeting going terribly wrong. Each dream ended with him being permanently fired from Stranger Things. Finn didn’t want to be fired. He loved playing Mike. He loved the cast. He couldn’t imagine not being on the show anymore. At the same time, he couldn’t imagine just going back to filming like nothing had ever happened. He woke up sweating and took a long shower before he put on the clothes his Dad had picked out for him to wear. Black dress pants and a long white sleeve buttoned shirt. Finn thought he looked like a waiter, but his Dad insisted that if he didn’t go to the meeting dressed professionally, it would give off the vibe that he didn’t really care about the meeting and wasn’t taking it seriously. 

Finn’s talent manager walked him to the office room door in the Netflix building, and the two of them went in together. There were five men sitting in the room around a rectangular glass table. All of them with their files and fancy briefcases open on the table. Finn only knew two of the men. The Duffer brothers, who smiled weakly at him when he walked in. Finn would have smiled back, but he didn’t feel like it. Instead he kind of did a half wave and just took the seat next to his talent manager at the other end of the table, making the arrangement a tidy seven. 

One of the men was a lawyer for Netflix, the other was a lawyer for the Duffer brothers, and the last one was some big shot CEO with Netflix. “You’re getting fired.” The demon whispered in his head. Finn responded in his head by telling the demon to fuck off. His face looked tense, and the CEO of Netflix noticed, as he was the first one to speak. “I want to, first of all, thank you gentlemen for coming in today under the circumstances.” He looked Finn in the face. “I’m glad you were able to join us today. There’s no need to feel nervous, we’re just here to make sure we’re all communicating on the same page.” Finn shrugged his shoulder, earning an elbow under the table from his talent manager. A silent reminder to be professional. “Ok.” Finn mumbled to the CEO. The man just smiled, before giving the floor to the Duffer brothers.

“It’s good to see you Finn. How have you been?” Matt Duffer asked. “Ok.” Finn lied. “I’m glad to hear that…” Matt trailed off and Ross picked up. “Yeah, we were pretty worried after we heard what happened. We tried to get in contact with you but it seems no one was relaying our messages.” Ross said. “I’m here now.” Finn replied, trying not to blush. He was praying they wouldn’t keep dwelling on “what happened” That’s the last thing he wanted to talk about today. Finn decided to steer the conversation away from the past and toward the future, “What do I have to do to stay on the show?” Finn blurted out. The men looked surprised. “You’re still interested in playing Mike?” Matt asked. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Finn replied. Matt and Ross shared a surprised look.

“Oh well..we just..we thought you were no longer interested in the role. That’s why we called this meeting today to you know..cancel your contract.” “No! Don’t cancel it! I’ll do it! I still want to play Mike. It’s just- I -I’ve been busy…you know.” For some odd reason, the very act of pleading to keep his role on Stranger Things, made Finn emotional. Mike Wheeler. Such an innocent character. He remembered what it was like to portray him in front of the cameras. Back when Finn didn’t have any problems in life. Nothing to worry about expect being a normal kid… Normal. A foreign word. What is normal? 

Finn wasn’t aware that tears had slipped down his face, until his manager was handing him a box of tissues. Everyone rushed to talk over each other, trying to comfort Finn at the sight of his tears. “Is it too soon?” “Do you need some more time off?” “It’s ok, Finn. We can easily re instate your contract.” “Don’t stress yourself out over this, just take a breath.” “It’s ok. You can still play Mike.” “We would love for you to continue on the show.” Finn was grateful for the positive attention. “They feel bad.” The entity whispered, “They’re the ones who got you raped.” The demon tried to turn Finn against the production. Finn felt confused for a moment, as he paused with the tissue to his cheek in the process of wiping his tears. “If you weren’t on Stranger Things, that man wouldn’t have noticed you.” The entity said. 

“You’re lying!” Finn accidently said out loud. "No, of course not! The role certainly is still yours if you want it!" Matt Duffer quickly offered. In the video, the ski masked man had blamed his hatred of Finn on his portrayal of Richie, in the remake of Stephen’s King “It” movie. “He only watched that movie to see you, after he finished watching Stranger Things.” The demon said. Finn didn’t know what else to say. “Do you want to keep the role?” Matt asked. He had moved across the table, closer to Finn. He was standing besides his chair now, putting a new contract on the table before him. Of course, Finn’s talent manager looked over the contract first before nodding to Finn. If he wanted to keep playing Mike Wheeler, all he had to do was sign the new contract. 

Finn looked over it silently. It looked the same as his original contract, minus the dates and salary. The new contract included the new year and a raise in his salary. No where near two million a year, but it was still higher than his last contract. Finn picked up the pen and signed it, to the dismay of the entity. Finn ignored the demon though. He was going to get his life back. Starting with Stranger Things. "When does filming start?" Finn asked. "Well filming started a month ago. In your absence, we had to film all of the scenes you weren't in. Since you're back on board, how about we start shooting this weekend?"

Finn silently nodded. As the room began to clear out, Matt bent down to talk quietly to Finn. "You know before you start filming again you have to get a physical, right? We just need to make sure you're ok to be on set those long hours." He reminded him. Finn silently nodded again. A physical? What type of physical? "You have to see a doctor, ok?" Matt emphasized. Finn nodded again. He didn't see what the big deal was or why Matt was suddenly talking to him as if he were mentally handicapped. "That's fine." Finn replied. "Can I set the appointment for tomorrow?" Matt asked. Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not doing anything so I guess." He agreed. It was only after Finn and left and was on his way back to the hotel that the entity began to snicker in his head. "What's so funny?!" Finn demanded, in his head, knowing there was something the entity was hiding from him. "Enjoy your physical." Was all the demon said before growing quiet.


	17. Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn discovers something horrifying about his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sexually Graphic chapter*

“How do I get my soul back?” Finn’s eyes were closed when he typed the question into the google app on his phone. He assumed if he couldn’t see what he was doing, neither could the unwelcome dweller in his brain. “You can’t.” The demon replied, reading his thoughts. Fuck! Finn’s eyes flew open. “How did you know what I was typing?!” He demanded. “Hmm?” Finn’s Dad asked looking up from the magazine he was reading beside him. “Oh uhh, nothing.” Finn mumbled, looking away. 

“I can read your thoughts.” The demon reminded him. Finn decided to ignore him. Google wasn’t much help. Just a bunch of nonsense about video game tutorials and turning his life over to Jesus. He tried that a million times. It seemed this Jesus character wanted nothing to do with him. He had to take drastic action. Finn turned to his Dad who was sitting in the waiting room of the clinic with him. 

“Dad, I want to get baptized.” Finn announced. He saw it in a horror movie at his hotel last night. Finn used to hate horror movies, but he came to the realization that nothing could possibly be scarier than what he’s already gone through. In the movie, this girl was possessed by the devil and got baptized and the devil went away. “A baptism? What in the world for?” His Dad questioned. He wasn’t a very religious man. “To cleanse my eternal soul.” Finn replied. His Dad chuckled aloud. The demon accompanied with a snicker. “Silly, Finn. What makes you think you even have a soul to baptize?” The demon questioned. 

Finn’s face scrunched up in anger as he heard the Demon’s taunts. “You’re going to give me my fucking soul back!” Finn growled in his head, crossing his arms and leaning back quickly in his chair with a firm exhale. 

“So you can raise your daughter guilt free?” The demon mocked. 

“Huh? What daughter?” Finn asked aloud confused. 

“Huh?” His Dad replied. Finn stood up, “I uhh- nothing. I just have to use the bathroom.” Finn mumbled walking toward the door of the waiting room. His Dad, of-course, stood up ready to go with him. He never let Finn go anywhere alone anymore when they were in public. “I’m fine. It’s fine!” Finn snapped to his Dad’s surprise, but his Dad did sit back down. Finn just needed to be alone now. 

The hallway of the clinic was empty but the silence didn’t make the entity speak. “What daughter?!” Finn asked aloud again as he walked toward the restrooms. Was he hearing Nick’s entity again by accident? Did Nick have a daughter he didn’t know about? 

“No you fool! The nigger girl! She’s bringing a mixed race mutt into the world!” The demon finally snapped. 

Finn’s heart dropped. He froze outside of the men’s restroom door, his eyes practically bulging out of his head. “Aisha’s pregnant?!” Finn gasped. The demon didn’t have to confirm it. It made sense. It all made sense! It had to be the reason he hadn’t seen her in months! She was pregnant! He was going to be a dad! Finn was so overwhelmed with a complex set of emotions that he quickly became faint. He pushed his way into the bathroom with a whimper and collapsed on the floor by the sink. 

“Persephone. The nigger will name her Persephone.” The demon said. 

Breathing heavily, Finn pulled himself up and turned on the sink to splash water on his face. No way! There was no way he was going to be a dad! There was no way Aisha was carrying his daughter! Let alone naming her Persephone. Finn knew that name. Persephone. Queen of the underworld in Greek mythology. He read those books back in school. The demon must be fucking with him. He didn’t have a daughter. 

“You don’t. It’s my daughter.” The demon confirmed. “Wha-What?” Finn asked confused, staring at himself in the mirror above the sink. He looked pale. “You’re dead remember? You died a childless virgin. That’s my child she will birth.” The demon said. 

“Tha- that’s not possible!” Finn growled, slamming his fists down on the counter. “You died a virgin. I brought you back but your soul is in hell. You will forever remain childless.” The demon said. Finn began to panic. “But- but I had sex with Aisha! It’s my baby! You can’t make a baby! You’re not even real! You’re just a figment of my imagination!” Finn cried. 

The bathroom lights began to flicker violently and the glass mirror began to shake before it suddenly cracked. Sending the shrill sound of broken glass in the air. “IMAGINATION????” The demon’s shriek of fury was so piercing, that Finn screamed at the vibration bouncing in his skull and instinctively covered his ears as he fell to his knees. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! You’re not in my imagination! You’re real! I know! I know!” Finn cried for mercy. The lights stopped flickering. Finn’s heart was pounding. The mirror remained cracked. The demon growled in disgust. “You can’t even cum!”

Finn blushed. How did the entity know that? It couldn’t be true! Granted, he hadn’t even really tried, but he did notice the lack of wet dreams he had ever since what happened. The truth was, Finn hadn’t felt any particular need to masturbate since his assult. 

In fact, his sex drive had virtually been eliminated after what the ski masked man did to him. He couldn’t even think about sex without images of forced violence filling his memories. It usually made him flaccid pretty fast. “You’re dead. You don’t even have sperm.” The demon laid out slowly. 

Finn couldn’t believe that. He could spit, piss and shit so why wouldn’t he be able to ejaculate? In a frenzy to disprove the demon’s lies, Finn quickly wet his hand in the sink and rushed into the nearest restroom stall. “I’ll show you! I can cum! I CAN cum!” Finn defied. He unzipped his denim jeans, pulled his checkered boxers down and sat on the edge of the cold porcelain toilet seat. His penis was flaccid, rightfully so, as he grasped it. He could cum. He could definitely cum. He would prove it! Fuck that lying demon! 

Finn started off staring at the back of the closed stall door as he closed his fist around his own soft cock and tried to coax it to harden. The water on his hand quickly dried out against his penis and he resorted to using his spit as lubricant. 

Girls were lucky. They didn’t have to worry about getting lube. They made their own. If he were a girl, all he would have to do is slide his fingers inside his own vagina to get lube. The brief thought, made his dick twitch and it began to stiffen. Finn closed his eyes as the tingling sensation radiated up the length of his cock. He gently bit down on the bottom right corner of his lip and continued to stroke his cock as images of a girl’s wet pussy filled his mind.

 

Finn got close - awfully close to an orgasm as he imagined what it must feel like to slide his cock into a warm juicy hole like that, but he needed something to put him over the edge. 

His heart was beating fast now, in that erotic way it usually does when you’re aroused. His thoughts were focused on nothing more except shooting out his creamy semen. He had to cum. He just had to! His cock was pulsing rapidly in his hand as he pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket. He needed to watch porn.

Yeah, that’s it. He just needed to see some pornography. Porn would certainly push him over that edge. He hadn’t watched porn in months. Ever since what happened, he couldn’t stand the sight of penetration. It filled him with a sickness in his stomach he couldn’t quite describe. 

He pulled up black porn. He just wanted to see a naked black girl. Perhaps it was noliistagia for Aisha, but he just wanted to blow his load to black pussy. The video was graphic enough. It was a young African American woman laying on a bed with her legs spread apart. She was shaved, and the white cream of her own vaginal lubricant dribbled down from her dark pussy lips creating a stark color contrast. She had her slim middle finger deep inside her tight pink depths, while her thumb rapidly massaged her tiny pink clitoris. Her other hand was busy rubbing her massive round breasts together but it was the moaning she was letting out through Finn’s phone speakers that finally pushed him over the edge as he fondled his penis faster. The point of no return. 

Finn’s heart and hand seemed to sync in rhythmic motion as he felt the tension of his testicles seize up, pulling tight against his body. The hot flush that zoomed up his body, made his legs flex. The tingling pumps of ecstasy were so intense, that Finn moaned aloud, his pelvis bucking up on the toilet seat, as his hand dropped his phone to the ground. “Fuck! FUCK!” Finn cried in pleasure, his hand squeezing tighter around his spasming cock. He could feel the squirts. Each pump of his hot creamy ejaculate rushing up his hard cock. But he couldn’t see it. Nothing came out of his penis. Pump after pump, blast after blast of his cum was empty. It had to be some sort of visual trick!

The very jerk of his hips and the warm vibrating in his penis that was sending course after course of unrelenting pleasure up his teen body, had to mean something. It meant he was cumming right? This is what it felt like to cum, right? He hadn’t cum in so long, that’s why the pleasure was so immense. Maybe it just took a while for the semen to work up? Then all too soon, the vibration ended. The sensation dulled, and Finn was left with a post orgasmic sensitive and friction sore cock. No way. No fucking way! No way his orgasm was over! How?! He hadn’t ejaculated yet?! Where the fuck was his semen?! Had he missed it?! 

Finn stared down at his cock head. Dry. Not one drop of sperm. 

“I told you...she’s MY daughter.” The demon said.


	18. Persecution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn’s physical gets too personal.

Something happened in the doctor’s office. Finn wished he knew exactly what it was, but the entity was always so skillful in blocking out his memories whenever he took over his soul. He didn’t feel the build up this time like he did back when he was in his bedroom with Aisha. This time the blackout was abrupt. 

He had walked into Dr. Evelyn Jabón’s office, feeling like a kicked puppy dog. Hurt, rejected and confused. His mind was heavy with the events that had just transpired in the stall earlier. Aisha was carrying the demon’s baby? How was that even possible?!

The doctor giving him his physical was female. She was pretty. Like a Barbie. Tall and slim with straight blonde hair back in a bun and striking blue eyes. She was older, perhaps in her late thirties, but she still had a youthful look in her eyes. 

Dr. Jabón asked him how he was feeling and Finn just replied with a shrug. When she asked if there were any concerns he had about his health, he chose to keep his reproductive problems to himself. She noticed the scar on his neck and asked him what happened. 

Finn looked away from her. “Umm...I uhh... it was an accident.” He finally said. “What kind of accident?” Dr. Jabón asked. Finn wished they didn’t have to talk about it. “I got cut.” He confessed. “With that?” She pressed on, her clipboard resting on her knee as she sat crossed legged on a chair in front of the exam table he was on.  
“A knife..” Finn mumbled. 

She blinked, surprised, then looked down at her clipboard. “How many stitches?” She asked. Finn shrugged. “I don’t remember.” He replied honestly. “How long were you hospitalized?” She asked. “Two months.” Finn replied. The doctor seemed surprised and asked why he was hospitalized for so long. 

“Blood loss.” He mumbled. She looked down at her charts for a few moments before asking if he’s on any medications. He said no. She stood up after that and asked him to take his shirt off, so she could evaluate him further. The stethoscope on his chest was freezing and he wished she would have let him keep his shirt on. 

She prodded around his stomach, shoulders and chest with her gloved hands asking if he had any pains anywhere. He said no. She made him stand up then and do a scoliosis test. 

It involved bending over and Finn didn’t like it very much because it caused pains in his bowels. He had a grimace on his face when he straightened up and the doctor asked him about it. 

“Is your back giving you problems?” She asked. He shook his head no. “Your pelvis?” She inquired. Again, Finn just silently shook his head no. “Shoulders? Legs?” She pressed on. “No, none of that.” Finn said. “Oh? You looked like you were in pain.” She commented. “It hurt.” Finn mumbled. “What hurt?” She asked. Finn didn’t really want to answer that. He must have had a bashful look on his face because the doctor looked down at her clipboard, to avoid his eyes, when she asked if they were rectal pains. 

How did she know? Finn was too stunned by her brashness that he didn’t answer. His silence, unfortunately, confirmed the doctor’s theory. She sighed as she scribbled away at her clipboard. “Are you sexually active?” She asked. “No.” Finn grumbled. “Are you homosexual?” She asked then. “No!” Finn spit in disgust at the suggestion. “Constipation?” She assumed then. “No!” Finn wished she would just stop talking about his bowel troubles!

“Perhaps we should do a prostate exam.” She said more to herself, than to Finn. Finn didn’t know what that was. She let him put his shirt back on, but asked him to take his pants off next. The request made Finn nervous. “We have some time to do the prostate exam now, if you would like.” She said. Finn still didn’t understand the significance of the exam, but he slowly took his pants off anyway. 

“What’s a prostate exam?” He questioned. The demon snickered at his question. “She’ll shove her finger up your ass.” He answered. Finn gasped looking up at the doctor. “You can’t!” He exclaimed. The doctor was confused. “I mean I..I don’t need a prostate exam!” He said. “I- do you even know what that is? I thought you -“ Finn cut her off, “I remember what it is and I don’t need one!” He spit. 

She looked concerned, “Well, Finn, if you’re having pains in your rectum it could be a prostate infection. If left untreated it could lead to serious consequences such as prostate cancer and -“ 

“- I don’t have cancer! I’m FINE!” Finn snapped.

“Don’t you want to find out the cause of your pain?” She asked. 

“I already know what it is!” Finn spit. 

“Oh? What Medical school did you graduate from?” The doctor asked with a tinge of sarcasm. 

“I got raped!” Finn growled. 

It felt weird saying it out loud.

Confessing his darkest shame filled secret to a total stranger. 

He couldn’t meet her eyes after that. 

“When was this? Who? Did you report it to the police?” The doctor’s voice had changed. It went from a sarcastic annoyance to genuine alarm and concern...and something else. Comfort? She put her hand on Finn’s shoulder, coaxing him to sit down on the exam table. Her blue eyes held a tender reassurance. “Have you told anybody about this?” She was whispering now for some reason. 

“They saw it.” Finn replied in the same whisper. “Everybody saw it.” He added. “The man who raped you filmed it?” Dr. Jabón tried to clarify Finn’s remarks. 

Finn looked away from her. Had she not seen it? Hadn’t everyone seen the tape? Three hours....it had been up for three hours. “Finn look at me...who was it? Who was the man that raped you?” She asked. Finn pointed toward the scar across his throat. “The same one who did this! The police never caught him!” Finn admitted. 

It took Dr. Jabón several minutes to recollect her composure. She even left the room for quite some time. It made Finn feel guilty for burdening her. He didn’t know why he felt guilty but he just did. Especially when she came back in the room like everything was fine. Finn could tell that she had been crying. She pitied him and it made him feel like shit. 

Acting like their previous conversation had never even taken place, she told Finn that she would be conducting his lower extremities exam. Then she briefly prodded around his legs and did a knee jerk test before informing him that everything seemed to be in working order. Finn was relieved but it was short lived with her next statement. 

“Go ahead and stand up so we can get the hernia test done and you’re good to go!” She said. Hernia test?! Did she mean the whole, grab his balls and make him turn his head and cough test?! THAT test?! She sensed his hesitation. “I’m sorry, did you want me to get a male physician in here?” She asked. The idea made Finn panic. There was no way he was going to let a grown man touch him down there. Not ever again! “No! It’s fine!” Finn gasped, slowly pulling his boxers down. 

It was odd exposing himself in front of the doctor, but he reassured himself that she did this all day everyday for a living and she more than likely wasn’t silently judging the look of his genitals. 

Dr. Jabón started to reach for his testicles but stopped. “Hmm...are you having pains in your penis?” She asked. Finn blushed. “What? No.” He said, embarrassed that she would ask him about his cock. “It looks like you have a rash of some sort, are you sure you’re not sexually active?” She inquired, reaching out and grasping Finn’s flaccid penis. He jumped, his cock still sensitive from his earlier jerk off session. 

“Oh! It seems to be a friction burn. Have you masturbated recently?” She asked, her hands gently lifting Finn’s penis to check the underside of his shaft. Finn wanted to sink into the ground and disappear as she fondled his penis. When he didn’t answer, she continued on, nonchalantly releasing his penis. 

“Masturbation at your age is perfectly health behavior as long as you’re doing it safely. Taking your friction burn into consideration, you’re rubbing yourself raw. I imagine that doesn’t feel very nice afterward. If you’re going to masturbate, I suggest you use a water based lubricant. No lotions or oils, as those actually irritate the sensitive tissue of the penis and can lead to pain, burns and even yeast infections if you’re not careful. Do you understand?” She asked looking into Finn’s eyes. 

Finn couldn’t even open his mouth to reply he was so mortified. He didn’t think his face could get any redder than it already was. She went to a cabinet in the office and produced a new tube of some type of cream. “Here, this is a good ointment. It will help with the redness and cool the burning. It needs to be applied directly to the head and shaft.” She instructed. “A-A-Are yo-you go-gon-gonna p-put i-it o-on m-me?” Finn sputtered in disbelief. The very notion, of the doctor rubbing the cream on his cock, made it stiffen up in arousal. 

Dr. Jabón noticed his cock twitch and she looked shocked as his erection grew. She opened her mouth to say something, but Finn never got to hear what it was. “Let me handle this.” The demon snickered in his head, taking over his soul and sending Finn back down to the dark depths of emptiness. 

“You fucking FUCK! What the fuck are you doing?!” Finn screamed to the demon but the entity ignored him. Finn went rogue! Why would the entity switch places with him now?! What was he doing?! Finn wasn’t gone as long as he was when the demon was with Aisha. At least it was still daylight when he came to. 

He was in the passenger seat of the car. His Dad was driving silently with a stern look on his face. Finn looked around quickly, startled to see that he went from the doctor’s office to back in the car. His first though was that perhaps the demon had taken over his body to fuck Dr. Jabón. The crazy idea faded from his head when he realized his penis didn’t feel the same way it did after he “lost his virginity” to Aisha. Finn looked at his Dad. He seemed angry. “What happened?” Finn asked. 

“Excuse me?” His Dad growled, glancing over to give him a dirty look. “Why are you mad?” Finn asked. His Dad howled. “I don’t know son! Why don’t you tell me why Dr. Jabón’s office security kicked us out of the building?!” “Huh? What?” Finn gasped. “Kicked out? What for?!” He demanded. “I’m sorry?! Did you or did you NOT tell that doctor to SUCK YOUR DICK?!” His Dad exploded. 

Finn’s mouth dropped open. “What the FUCK?! I would NEVER say that!” Finn shouted. “But I would.” The demon snickered in his head. “YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Finn screamed out loud. That damn demon was ruining his life! His Dad slammed on the car brakes, earning several honks from cars in the street having to swerve to go around him. Then to Finn’s utter horror, his Dad reached over the middle console and slapped him across the face. Finn’s cheek burned and he quickly reached up to put his hand over the sting in shock. His Dad had never hit him before. 

“YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY AGAIN! HOW DARE YOU! I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME!” He bellowed. 

Finn’s eyes welled up with tears of shock. His voice cracked when he opened his mouth slowly. “I- I wasn’t even talking to you...” Finn whispered before the lump in his throat broke free. Then he was suddenly sobbing as he unlocked the car door. He had to get away. He just had to get away! 

His Dad’s face had gone pale at Finn’s reaction. He instantly regretted hitting his son. “Finn, wait!” His Dad called, ashamed of his actions, but it was too late.

Finn was already out of the car and running. He didn’t know where he was going. He just had to get away. Sobbing and blurry eyed, he just kept running down the street. Unfortunately, no matter how fast he ran, he couldn’t outrun the demon in his soul.


	19. Broken Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn’s demon gets reprimanded.

Finn’s phone died hours ago. He didn’t have his charger. He knew where the hotel was, but just didn’t particularly care to go back at the moment. He knew his parents and brother were probably freaking out looking for him. In fact, he expected to see his picture splashed across the internet any minute along side an amber alert. It was dark. Night had fallen about five hours ago. Finn didn’t even know what time it was, but again he didn’t particularly care. 

He staid out at first, just to spite his Dad. Give him something to feel guilty about. How dare he hit him?! Finn was getting angry again so he just shook the feeling away. He found a girl in the skate park. He hadn’t planned on going to a skate park. He just found it. After running out of the car he ended up in some woods. He didn’t like the woods. They were too thick and Finn had terrible thoughts of getting lost in them and starving to death. Through the other side of the woods, a good 15 minute track, he found a church. A Catholic Church. He wanted to go in the church and throw himself at the mercy of whatever priest was inside. Beg for a soul cleansing. But he couldn’t even get close to the door. 

He walked up the sidewalk just fine, but as he grew closer to the door, he suddenly blacked out. “No.” The demon in his head hissed. The black out was just for a brief moment, but when he regained his consciousness, he was across the street from the church. “What the fuck?” Finn groaned. He walked up the sidewalk of the church again, but again he blacked out before reaching the door and was projected across the street upon regaining his conscious. “Stop that!” Finn growled. He marched upon the church again, but the same thing happened. Then it happened again and again. By the sixth blackout, Finn finally gave up. 

Fine! If he couldn’t go into a church, he would bring a church to him! He continued on down the street, wondering if he could buy holy water on Amazon. Maybe. Would it even work though? He needed to find a crucifix. Would that work? A self exorcism? Is that what he needed? An exorcism? The demon in his head was quiet. Maybe he was nervous? The entity had previously laughed at him when he mentioned getting a baptism. Yet, at the thought of an exorcism he had gone quiet. There was a slight anger building up in Finn. He wasn’t particularly angry...but the demon was at his thoughts. Then it finally spoke. “You’ll die!” It whispered. “We’ll see..won’t we?” Finn replied out loud. 

He was on a hill now. Above a playground. Kids. On the other side of the playground he saw the skate park. Teens. Maybe one of them would let him borrow a skateboard. Hell, he could pay for it and buy it off of them. He was tired of walking and needed a way to get around. He thought about ubering, before his phone died, but his parents were connected to his Uber account. They would know where he was and track his ride. 

He was looking around the skatepark for a board similar to his own. There were a lot of long boards here for some strange reason. Finn wasn’t use to riding long boards. “Greetings, Murmur.” A girl said softly stepping in front of him and looking into his eyes. She was goth looking with a smirk on her face. Pale skin, black and green hair, dark eyes. She was wearing a tight black knee length leather dress over skinny black jeans and boots. She didn’t have a skateboard. “Umm..my name’s Finn.” He replied, uncomfortable by the girl’s stare. 

“No it’s not. I know you’re Murmur. It’s so obvious, Duke.” She whispered. The entity in his head whispered a weird word. “Belphegor...”

“Right you are. How could you tell?” The girl suddenly asked. Finn just stared at her, confused. “I-I’m Finn.” Finn said again. The demon in his head snickered. “It’s your eyes, Belphegor. I can see the power behind your eyes.” “They are a brilliant shade of green aren’t they?” The girl suddenly asked with a small smile. “What?!” Finn gasped. Was this girl reading his thoughts?! “Shut up, Finn! I’m talking to Duke Murmur!” The girl suddenly snapped. 

“Who the fuck is Duke Murmur?!” Finn exclaimed. The girl’s hand jetted out and covered Finn’s mouth. “Why do you torture this poor soul, Murmur?” She asked. “Why do you meddle in other’s affairs?” The entity replied. 

Murmur. Duke Murmur. The demon possessing Finn’s soul must be named Murmur. Like a heart murmur? “Collector of dead souls. Praying on other’s pain and suffering. Why this human?” The girl asked, letting her hand fall. “Can you hear him?” Finn asked, earning another one of her hand’s across his mouth. “Opportunity, Belphegor.” Finn’s entity replied. The girl’s name must be Belphegor. What a fucked up name. The girl grabbed Finn’s hand and started pulling him away from the skate park. “Lyla! Where are you going?!” Another girl’s voice called from behind them. Belphegor/Lyla stopped and turned to face a girl coming up to them. A brunette in basketball shorts with a hoody holding a skateboard. “To the house.” Belphegor/Lyla replied with an innocent smile, squeezing Finn’s hand. The brunette gave Finn a dirty look. “Who the hell is this?” She asked. “Finn. My friend.” Belphegor/Lyla replied. 

“You’re bringing a BOY back to the house?! Are you fucking crazy Lyla?! Dad is going to KILL YOU!” The brunette growled. “Relax, Lela. My window’s open.” Belphegor/Lyla replied. 

“EW! You fucking WHORE! I hope you get an STD! You don’t even KNOW this kid!” Lela gasped before turning her attention to Finn. “What are you?! A serial killer or something!? Why are you harassing my sister?!” Lela demanded. “What?! I don’t even know this girl! She just came up to me!” Finn defended himself. Lyla’s grip on his hand got tighter. “Oh! So she’s just an easy fuck to you?!” Lela growled. “What the fuck are you even talking about?!” Finn spit. Lyla tugged on his hand and started pulling him toward the road. “See you at home, you jealous mortal virgin!” She called back to her sister. 

Lela got the last word. “YOU’RE NOT A FUCKING VAMPIRE OK?! YOU’RE A PATHETIC MENTAL 16 YEAR OLD GIRL!” 

Lyla got Finn into the parking lot and started leading him to a neighborhood beyond the lot. “Where are you taking me?” Finn demanded. “Lyla’s home.” Belphegor replied in Finn’s head. Finn nearly jumped out of his skin, at the sound of Lyla’s demon. It wasn’t feminine at all. Deep and gravely. Even more eerie than his own entity, Murmur. “How are you doing that?!” Finn demanded out loud, only to get hushed by Belphegor/Lyla. 

“I can read your thoughts, Mortal Finn.” Belphegor’s voice said in his head. “What’s going on?” Finn asked in his head. “Finn meet Belphegor. Belphegor meet Finn.” Murmur, his own familiar sounding entity, replied in his head. Some type of demon friend? Belphegor’s voice responded with it’s own introduction in his head. “Lyla meet Murmur. Murmur meet Lyla.” Then almost instantaneously the two entity’s introduced their acquired souls. 

“Finn meet Lyla.”

“Lyla meet Finn.” 

Finn had a headache now. “I’m not fucking you.” Lyla said out loud. “I- what?! I wasn’t even thinking that!” Finn spit. Lyla suddenly stopped outside the gate of a house they were walking up to and turned to stare at him. “You’re new to this aren’t you?” She asked. “New to what? Having a fucking demon take over my soul?!” Finn spit. “You GAVE me your soul!” Murmur growled in his head. “You can’t posses a soul without verbal consent, Duke Murmur!” Belphegor’s voice scolded Murmur in Finn’s head. 

“Take over your soul? What are you? Dense!? You signed up for this! You should have done your research!” Lyla said. “I HAD consent! The boy gratefully gave me his soul upon his death bed!” Murmur was replying to Belphegor. “LIAR! I had no fucking choice did I?!” Finn growled to Murmur. “Of course you had a choice! Demons don’t just take over your soul, shit for brains! You have to ASK a demon to take your soul!” Lyla spit.  
“Deathbed? Have you been roaming hospitals again searching for suffering souls?!” Belphegor retorted to Murmur. 

“I DIDN’T ASK FOR THIS!” Finn screamed trying to talk over the sounds of the clashing demons in his head. 

“Nonsense! I wait in hell until I’m called upon!” Murmur replied.  
“YOU’RE A FUCKING LIAR!” Finn screamed to his entity. 

“NO! YOU’RE the liar Finn! There’s no way you didn’t ask that - that - what’s it’s name again? Murmur? The demon collector of dying souls? You were dying weren’t you? In your own last ditch effort to regain life, you called upon a fallen angel didn’t you? You ASKED Murmur to save you didn’t you?!” Lyla demanded a confession. “Is this true? Is what the girl is saying true?!” Belphegor demanded in his head. 

Finn’s hands shot up to cover his ears, attempting to block out the demonic voices. “It’s not true! None of it’s true! He tricked me! He tricked me for my soul! I WAS DEAD! That man KILLED me! My soul belongs in heaven with the angels and the music and the candy!” Finn cried. 

“Huh? Killed you? Who killed you?!” Lyla asked. “Music and candy? How does he know of the heaven’s gate allures?!” Belphegor asked Murmur. Murmur was quiet for once. “You stole a dead soul didn’t you?! This boy was already dead when you stole his soul was he not?! Did you not rip this poor soul from Heaven’s gate?!” Belphegor demanded. Murmur remained quiet. “Answer me damn you!” Belphegor cursed. 

“Let’s go inside.” Lyla said opening the gate to the house they were in front of and leading him around to the backyard. “Say something!” Finn demanded of his entity but it remained silent. “What do you want me to say?” Lyla asked stopping in front of an open window. “Not you!” Finn growled. 

“Well if you’re not taking to me, keep your mouth shut! My Dad’s home and he’ll kill me if he finds you in my room!” She warned, helping him climb up into the window. 

The room was dark colored. Posters of various bands lined the walls and piles of discarded clothes were strewn around the floor. Her bed sheets were green. A crumpled matching blanket was balled up at the foot. She turned to him once they were inside and put a finger to her lips. “Quiet.” She mouthed. 

“What are we doing here?” Finn whispered. She grabbed Finn’s hands. “Are you telling me, you were already dead when Murmur stole your soul?” She asked. Finn nodded. “Damn you, Murmur! You lying serpent!” Belphegor shrieked in Finn’s head. “Hey! Hey! Look at me! Ignore them!” Lyla said, looking into Finn’s eyes. “Ok.” Finn mumbled feeling strangely comforted by Lyla’s hands holding his. “He can’t do that! It’s a void contract.” Lyla whispered. “FUCK YOU- YOU LITTLE BITCH! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! I AM MURMUR! THE GREAT DUKE AND EARL OF HELL! I HAVE 30 LEGIONS OF DEMONS UNDER MY COMMAND!” Murmur yelled in Lyla’s head. 

It was weird feeling his entity corrupting someone else’s mind. 

“AND I AM BELPHEGOR! ONE OF THE SEVEN PRINCES OF HELL! WHICH MEANS YOU BOW TO ME!” Belphegor retorted into Finn’s head. With that, a burning feeling of force brought Finn down to his knees in front of Lyla. “YOU WILL BOW BEFORE YOUR PRINCE! FOR ANY RESIDENT OF HELL MORE POWERFUL THAN A PRINCE IS NOTHING SHORT OF KING LUCIFER!” Belphegor stated. 

Lyla’s demon was more powerful than Finn’s and it scared the living shit out of him. Lyla dropped to her knees in front of Finn to try to help him up, but Belphegor forced her back up to tower over Finn as he continued to belittle Murmur. 

“KING LUCIFER WAS CAST FROM HEAVEN TO REIGN OVER HELL! YOUR AUDACITY TO STEAL AN ANGEL FROM HEAVEN IS UNFORGIVABLE!” Belphegor bellowed in Finn’s head. 

“THE REP-REMAINED FOR YOUR ATROCITY IS EXHILE FROM THE LIVING BACK TO HELL! YOU WILL LEAVE THIS MORTAL’S SOUL!” Belphegor commanded. 

“IT’S A TWO FOR ONE CONTRACT!” Murmur shrieked back, “IF I GIVE THE BOY HIS SOUL BACK HE WILL PERISH ALONG WITH HIS BROTHER IN THE FIRES OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!” 

“Please! Please!” Finn cried. The voices in his head too loud. Lyla looked down at him. “I can help you! I can exorcise Murmur from your soul!” She announced. “You can’t! Didn’t you hear him?! I’ll DIE!” Finn sobbed. “Then tell me who killed you! If we find the man who initially killed you, and we kill him, then it will be easier to save your soul!” Lyla said. 

“This is true.” Belphegor replied in Finn’s head. “Fuck You!” Murmur growled back. 

“I...I don’t know who killed me. It was a man. He was wearing a ski mask.” Finn admitted.

“How did he kill you?” Lyla asked. Finn silently pointed toward the scar across his throat.

“What was his name?” Lyla asked.

“I don’t know!” Finn admitted. 

“I know.” Murmur replied. 

“What is it?!” Finn demanded. 

“Now why would I tell you that?” Murmur laughed.


	20. Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this story but I want to finish it! More chapters soon! 🙂

Finn fell asleep at Lyla’s house. It was stupid but he did. He awoke to knocking on her room door. He sat up, dizzy and confused at his surroundings. He had the worst headache. The booming pain was slamming inside his skull. He was laying on Lyla’s bed and she was no where to be seen. The clock beside her bed said it was 7 am. “Fuck..” Finn muttered aloud. His Dad was going to kill him! 

He and Lyla had been up all night trying to figure out a way to trick Duke Murmur into giving up the name of Finn’s rapist. Of course, their efforts were useless as the Duke was far too clever to fall for their gimmicks. Giving up the predator’s name meant an easier exorcism. Duke made it known that he wasn’t giving Finn his soul back that easily. 

Another knock on Lyla’s room door was followed by a young female voice. “Lyla? A cop is here....He wants to talk to you.”

A cop?

Finn threw the blanket off of him and stood up. The room started spinning so he grabbed on to the edge of Lyla’s dresser. Perhaps he just stood up too fast? He stumbled across the room toward the window and pushed it open. He climbed out the window into the back yard but before he could sneak out of the gate, he heard a deep voice yell out for him to freeze. A police officer came out of no where, with his hand on his radio.

“You live here?” He asked, coming around to look Finn in the face. “No.” Finn mumbled nervously. “Then why the hell were you sneaking out of that window?” The officer demanded.

Finn shrugged, then when the cop clicked on his radio, Finn panicked. “I don’t even know that Lyla girl! She’s crazy!” Finn snapped. “Well we’re not here looking for Lyla! Lyla was at the park yesterday evening and numerous witnesses said she left with a boy matching the description of a missing kid named Finn Wolfhard. Matter of fact, the description kind of looks like you. Tall, skinny, curly hair. What’s your name, kid?”

“None of your business!” Finn snapped. “Is your name Finn?” The officer asked. 

“Why are you looking for me?! I’m not even missing!” Finn spit. “You’re Finn Wolfhard?” The cop asked. Finn nodded. “Great! Go ahead and turn around. Then put your hands behind your back!” The officer said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

“For WHAT?!” Finn spit, horrified. 

“You were reported as a run away. I don’t know how things work back in Canada, but here in the United States, we don’t like trouble making teens who run away from home. You’re under arrest.” 

“You can’t arrest me!” Finn spit in utter disbelief. “I can, and I am.” The cop replied reaching out for Finn’s shoulder to turn him around. Finn jerked away from the officer’s grasp and backed away. The cop quickly requested back up on his radio, stating that Finn was resisting arrest. 

Adrenaline running, Finn glanced around trying to find the easiest escape route from the backyard. The cop could tell he was about to run and he tried to discourage it. “I can run a hell of a lot faster than you think! Don’t make this difficult, kid. Just turn around, let me cuff you and get in the car.”

“Fuck you! I’m not going to jail!” Finn snapped. 

“You’ll be at the station for a couple of hours and we’ll release you into your parents custody. That’s the way it works around here! Just COME ON! Don’t make this difficult!” The cop growled. 

Finn didn’t trust the United States police. He heard all sorts of stories about police brutality in the states. He wasn’t about to take any chances. He turned around and sprinted toward the back fence, jumping over it. 

The cop let out a stream of expletives as he chased after him, but Finn was a good distance in front of him. “STOP! STOP! OR I SWEAR TO GOD - I WILL FUCKING TAZE YOU!” The cop screamed. Finn didn’t bother looking back to see if the cop really had his tazer out. The cop probably would have caught up with him, had it not been for the Duke suddenly coming to life. “Run!” Murmur replied. He knew Finn was struggling to keep up the distance, and he started directing him where to turn and when. 

 

The adrenaline turned almost euphoric as Finn realized he was actually going to out run the cop chasing him. He heard additional police sirens in the distance racing toward them, but with Duke Murmur as his GPS guide they were never going to find him. 

 

When Finn didn’t hear the sirens anymore, he knew he was safe. He realized Murmur had led him to a empty parking lot in front of a abandon wear house. “Go inside.” Murmur commanded. “How? The place is all boarded up!” Finn replied out loud. “The side basement window!” Murmur hissed in his head. 

Finn found the open window after carefully scaling the side of the building, stepping over numerous broken glass bottles and littered debris. It looked like someone had propped the window open. Finn hesitated, but Murmur pulled him toward it. Against his better judgment, Finn squeezed down into the basement window and before his eyes could even adjust to the dark dusty basement, he felt someone grab his shoulders. “What the fuck?!” Finn cursed aloud, stunned that Murmur would lead him straight into a trap. “Shhhh!” His assailant hushed him. 

“Lyla?” Finn asked to the darkness. “Huh? Who the hell is Lyla?! Where the fuck have you been all night?!Dad’s worried sick! He called the fucking cops!” Nick?! 

As Finn finally focused on Nick’s face, he blurted out the first thought on his mind, “How the fuck did you know I was coming here?!” He asked. “How did you know to come here?” Nick replied. Finn didn’t answer the question. 

“Why did you just run away from Dad like that?!” Nick demanded, changing the subject. 

“He fucking slapped me! I was mad!” Finn defended himself. 

“So you stay out all night and give us heart attacks?!” 

“I - well - he SLAPPED me!” Finn said again.

“You deserved it! I heard what you did at the doctor’s office! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Nick scolded. 

“That wasn’t me! It was Duke Murmur! He’s ruining my life! But it doesn’t matter anymore! Me and Lyla are going to exorcise him...well as soon as I figure out where she went.” Finn confessed.

Nick slowly released his grip on Finn’s shoulders, staring at him in confusion. “Ok, back up. Who’s Duke Murmur and who the hell is Lyla?”

“Well...Duke Murmur is the demon in my soul.” Finn mumbled, feeling strangely vulnerable. 

“You NAMED it?!” Nick gasped in disgust. 

“No! That’s just his name! Lyla told me!”

“Who’s Lyla?!”

“This girl I met in the park yesterday. After I ran away from Dad. She came up to me at the park and started calling me Duke Murmur! I told her my name was Finn but she told me to shut up and that she was talking to the ...thing...inside of my head. She has one too! Lyla. He spoke to me! He said I can exorcise Duke Murmur from my soul if I just kill the guy who raped me! I have to find him and -“

“-Finn! Finn just slow down! You’re not making any sense!” Nick snapped. 

“We have to find him! We have to find him and kill him just like he killed me!” Finn sighed.

“Find who?!” Nick exclaimed.

“The man with the ski mask!” 

Nick was a quiet a moment. When he finally spoke he sounded like he was struggling to maintain his calm.

“Why would you want to find that....sick fuck? After what he did to you?! Are you out of your mind?! I don’t want you anywhere near that pedophile!” Nick growled. 

“But we’re going to kill him! You, me and Lyla!” Finn explained.

“What?!” Nick snapped.

“We have to! If he’s dead, Duke Murmur has no power! I can exorcise him from my soul! I’ll be normal again!”

“Finn-“ Nick started to say something else, but the sound of a car approaching outside the warehouse made him stop. 

“Who’s that? Cops?! Fuck! They must have followed me!” Finn gasped.

“What?!” Nick spit.

“The cops! They were chasing me! Thy tried to arrest me for running away! It’s such bullshit!” Finn said. 

The sound of Nick’s cell phone ringing, made Finn panic, but Nick answered it anyway. 

“Yeah...yeah he’s here. He’s fine.” Nick was saying. 

“Is that Dad?” Finn whispered. 

Nick nodded before hanging up. “Yeah, he’s outside to pick us up. I told him I was here.” Nick confessed. 

“Why?” Finn mumbled.

“Because I knew you would be here! Now listen- I don’t want you bringing up any of this shit about cops and moo more -“

“Murmur. Duke Murmur.” Finn corrected Nick’s pronunciation.

“What - ugh! Whatever his name is! Don’t mention anything you just told me, to Dad!”

When Finn’s Dad asked where he ran off to yesterday, Nick butted in and made up a story about how Finn had slept in the warehouse last night. Of course his Dad was angry that he would hide out in the warehouse instead of going back to the hotel, but he contacted the police office and let them know Finn was back with them safe and sound. 

Finn thought the worst of his troubles were over and he could finally focus on the important task at hand - finding his rapist- but he was wrong. 

After returning to the hotel and finally charging his phone he found out the Duffer brothers knew what went on at his physical. Even though, physically, he passed the exam, the doctor relayed that he wasn’t ready mentally and should be referred to a psychiatrist. With his parents permission, they contracted a renowned Atlanta child trauma psychiatrist who would be on set of the Stranger Things production to counsel him daily. 

Finn exploded after hearing the voice mail. “ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WHAT THE FUCK?! A SHRINK BABY SITTER?! DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO THINK IM FUCKING CRAZY?!” Finn demanded, confronting his parents. 

“Calm down, Finn! It’s the only way Netflix will let you stay on set to film! Your mental health is very important to -“ 

“I’m going to fix it! I’m going to fix all of this! I won’t need to see anymore fucking counselors because I’m going to be normal again!” Finn promised, turning away from his parents. 

He grabbed Nick’s hand and dragged him out into the hotel hallway with him, heading toward the stairs. 

“What do you mean you’re going to fix this?! How?” Nick demanded. 

“I already told you everything back at the warehouse!” Finn snapped.

“You’re seriously still talking about murdering someone?!” Nick gasped in disbelief.

Finn spun around to face his brother in the stairwell. “You said yourself that you wanted to kill the guy who hurt me! Well so do I - and now we’re going to!”

Nick was stuttering for words. When he finally managed to piece some together it was in a deflated exhale.

“But - how?!” 

Finn didn’t have all the details worked out in his head yet. Lyla would have to help them with that. When ever he found her. He knew one thing for certain though. He wanted his rapist to suffer the same agony he had.


	21. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn meets his new psychiatrist on the Stranger Things set.

Finn and Nick spent all night searching the skate park and surrounding woods for Lyla but couldn’t find her. Desperate, Finn even tried her house again, but all he got was the front door slammed in his face by Lyla’s sister. He snuck around to her backyard and peered through Lyla’s bedroom window, to Nick’s horror, but she wasn’t there.  
Ofcourse, Duke Murmur relished in the fact that Lyla had disappeared. It meant he was safe harboring Finn’s soul...for now.

Finn only gave up his search as midnight crept up on them. He had a 5:30 am call time to be on the set of Stranger Things. His first day seeing all of the cast again, since....what happened. The notion gave him severe nausea, but not as much as the thought of not getting his soul exorcised, did. 

After Nick convinced him to give up his search for the “Mystery Girl” as he called her, they both returned to their hotel near the filming set. They weren’t staying at the same hotel as the rest of the cast. That hotel was booked full. Finn didn’t care though. In fact, he was glad. He wasn’t ready to run into the cast in the hotel lobby or something. As soon as he got back to his Atlanta hotel, he took a shower and fell asleep on top of the bed, not bothering to get under the sheets. 

It felt like he had just closed his eyes, when his 5:00 am alarm went off. The set was only 10 minutes away, but he needed the extra time to force himself to brush his teeth and get dressed. He just threw on an old Thrasher T-shirt and dark denim jeans. It didn’t matter what he wore, he would get his set wardrobe when he got there. He didn’t even bother combing his hair because he knew that’s what the makeup and hair stylist on set were for. 

His entire family came to the set that morning. It was awkward. In the past, when he had filming on Stranger Things it lasted weeks. His parents would usually stay back in the hotel, but once in a while Nick would join him if he was in the states. Other times, he would hang back in Vancouver. 

It was a foreign feeling walking on to the set with his whole family entourage. The Duffer brothers and a new PA that Finn had never seen before met him at the security entrance to the set. “Hey! There you are! How are you feeling this morning, buddy?” Matt Duffer asked. 

Finn answered honestly, “Tired.” He responded. The brothers chuckled. “Yeah, you look it.” Ross added. “But hey, that’s what the glam squad in hair and make up are for!” Matt responded, before introducing Finn to the new Production assistant. A short brown haired woman with a round face. “This is Amanda! She’ll be your assistant today. Anything you need you just ask this girl!” 

“Water.” Finn replied. Amanda smiled, “Aquafina, Dasani, Smart, Fiji, Vitamin or -“ 

“I honestly don’t care.” Finn interrupted. 

His Mom stepped in and apologized for his early morning attitude. “It’s been a rough few days.” She added. Amanda didn’t seem to mind, as she went off to find him a bottled water. 

The Duffer’s escorted him through the Hawkin’s school set parking lot to his own trailer with his name on it. Once on the bus, he found his new trauma counselor waiting for him. An older pudgy lady. She wasn’t necessarily fat, but she had a bit of a belly that’s common on older ladies in their late forties, early fifties. Her stringy dark hair was pulled back from her face and her large round framed glasses, made her eyes appear comically large. She introduced herself as “Mrs. Avery” but said Finn could call her, “Diana” Finn was weary of this new psychiatrist. “What do you want?” Finn snapped at her, after he was left alone on the trailer to get acquainted with Diana, who was sitting on a couch. 

“Me? Oh, heavens! I don’t want anything but to be your friend. If you need someone to talk to, or you’re feeling lonely or you know....hearing voices.” She said the last part quietly. 

Finn’s eyes grew large and his heart started pounding. “Who told you that?!” He demanded. Diana put a hand up to calm Finn down. “It’s ok. I just had to get in contact with your psychiatrist in Vancouver to make sure we were all on the same page. I know everything, including about the voices, but no one else has to know . Everything we talk about in here is completely confidentially. It’s just between me and you, alright? You don’t have to worry.” She tried reassuring him. 

Finn snapped, “You can’t possibly know everything about me, because not even Miss. Kelsey knows! I haven’t even told her everything!”  
“Like, what?” Diana asked.  
“What?” Finn got confused. 

“What haven’t you told Miss. Kelsey, that you would like to tell me today? Is it about the voices in your head? Have they gone away? Are they still there?” She inquired leaning closer to Finn, who was still standing. 

“It’s nothing about the - well first of all, it’s not multiple voices! It’s just one! But that doesn’t even matter anymore because I’m going to make it go away!”

“How do you plan on doing that?” Diana asked. 

There was no way Finn could tell her about the murder plot and the exorcism. She would think he was bat shit crazy and have him locked up in a padded room with a straight jacket, before he could even finish his sentence!

“I- I don’t want to talk about it!” Finn spit instead, looking away from Diana. He was staring at the closed trailer door, hoping someone would rescue him from this awkward conversation by escorting him to the hair and make up trailer. 

“You know Finn, it’s not good to keep these emotions bottled up in side of you. It’s very unhealthy. It’s important for you to talk about what happened to you -“ 

“Shut up! I said I don’t want to fucking talk about it!” Finn growled. 

Diana continued anyway. “Finn, I need you to understand that what that man did to you -“

Finn shot his hands up dramatically to cover his ears, attempting to block out the psychiatrists words.  
It didn’t work though, he could still hear her. He was even more angry that Duke Murmur remained quiet, forcing him to listen to the words that burned his ears. 

“You were just a child, Finn. You ARE just a child! I understand the complex emotions you are going through -“ 

Finn exploded. “YOU DON’T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME, OK!? SO DONT PRETEND YOU DO! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! YOU WEREN’T THERE! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT HE DID TO ME!” Finn was so furious, he could feel tears of anger threaten to break free from the corners of his eyes.

Despite his outburst, Diana was calm as she spoke to him. “I know that you are upset, Finn. I can feel your anger. It’s normal to feel angry. I understand -“ 

“STOP SAYING THAT! STOP SAYING YOU UNDERSTAND! BECAUSE YOU DONT UNDERSTAND! YOU CANT POSSIBLY BEGIN TO FUCKING UNDERSTAND!” Finn bellowed. 

Diana took a slow sigh before continuing on. “Finn, I too was sexually assaulted as a child. Many years ago. I was about your age. I too felt the anger that you feel now. I was there. I understand the feelings you’re going through right now.” Diana admitted. 

“It’s not the same!” Finn snapped in disgust, not as angry as before. In fact, now he was just feeling annoyed. 

“How?” Diana questioned him. 

Finn struggled to explain. Girls get raped because....they’re girls. But boys....boys aren’t supposed to get raped. Boys are supposed to be tough. Boys are supposed to take care of them selves. Be strong..be..a man. Not be weak. 

“Because I’m a female?” Diana asked, almost like she could read his thoughts. 

“Yes!” Finn snapped.

“Tell me why you feel this way.” Diana asked. 

“Because - BECAUSE! You’re a girl! You’re a fucking GIRL! You have a vagina! Dicks are made for vaginas! It doesn’t even hurt that bad for girls, I bet! It’s not the same! It’s not the fucking same! It’s not like being a boy! Girls get wet! Boys don’t! Boy’s aren’t supposed to get raped! It fucking hurts! It’s not FUCKING natural! Dicks aren’t meant to go inside a boy’s ass! I-“ Finn couldn’t finish his trail of irrational thoughts. 

The mention of a dick up his ass made him nauseous. He bent forward and vomited all over the trailer floor. 

Afterward, he stumbled over to a chair and sat down, burying his face in his hands. A short time later, he felt Diana put her hand on his shoulder but he didn’t try to jerk away. It’s was actually some what calming. 

She spoke softly. “....None of it is natural. Rape is rape, Finn. Male, female it doesn’t matter. It’s still rape and it’s still wrong. Girls get raped and boys get raped. There is virtually no difference between a male getting sodomized and a female getting sodomized. It’s the most painful experience a person can go through....Both physically and mentally. The stigma of rape in this world is deplorable.”

She bent down in front of Finn, even though he was still covering his face. “Finn,I want you to know.... this is going to take some time. It’s going to take time and healing. Lots of time and lots of healing but you’re going to be ok. Do you hear me? Don’t let this define who you are. Don’t let this hold you back. You need to be strong. Stand up, think of all the other victims out there... The ones who are too afraid to come out of the dark place they’re in. The ones who need a voice to help them and tell them everything is going to be ok....”

 

When Finn finally pulled his hands away from his face, he was surprised to find them wet from his tears. “Like you?” He asked. She smiled sweetly. “Well if I’m making you feel better, than yes. Someone like me. But... oh, I’m just an old woman. No one’s going to want to listen to my ramblings. But you....you’re still young! You have your entire life ahead of you! You can choose to lead a strong fulfilling life, Finn. You can be that voice for all those other little boys - and girls- who’ve gone through abuse like you.” 

“But...what the hell am I supposed to tell them?! I - I can’t even think straight half the time! My life is such shit right now!” Finn complained. 

“It doesn’t have to stay that way. Let this conversation here be the start of your new life. We can’t change the past Finn. What happened to you, happened. It’s happening to people all over the world. People are suffering the same pain you are, but they have no outlet. No one to talk to. A lot of people who experience sexual abuse go on to commit suicide. They just can’t bare to live in the darkness alone. They feel like no one can relate to their pain. But people know you, Finn! You have people around the world who know who you are, because they see your face on their tv screens. Use your platform. Let those people in the darkness, come to the light. Show them the light. Let the ones contemplating self harm and suicide know, that they are not alone. You are not alone. You are loved. You are valued and you are strong...”

 

A knock on the trailer door interrupted their conversation. Amanda had finally come to deliver a cold bottle of Smart water. She also had his 80s themed wardrobe for the day. A high pair of shorts and a multicolored retro shirt with the same ugly shoes he wore last season on the show. After seeing the mess on the floor, she told Finn she would call the on set doctor to check him out. 

Finn felt a little guilty that someone else had to clean his puke up, but he was medically checked out by the on set physician after he claimed he just puked out of nervousness about filming. 

The truth was, he had gotten his script months ago in the mail before the whole Netflix cancelling his contract thing, but he never bothered to read it until he was on the plane on his way to the meeting the other day. He was nervous that he was going to fuck up his first day back on set, but Duke Murmur knew his lines. He would help him... wouldn’t he? 

“Why should I help you?!” The Duke hissed in his head. 

Finn didn’t have a response.


	22. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn reunites with his co stars.

After Finn got done in the hair and makeup trailer, he was escorted to the classroom inside the Hawkins School set. He was dreading walking into the room and being bombarded by all of his costars.  
To his surprise however, the only one in the room aside from the camera crew and set interns was Gaten Matarazzo. 

He was sitting at a school desk with the name “Dustin” on it, reading over his script. Gaten had this thing about memorization, where he could remember his lines better if he said them out loud, which was what he was doing when Finn walked in. 

“I told her to stop the - HOLY SHIT, FINN! YOU’RE HERE!” Gaten’s eyes locked onto Finn as he got distracted from his script and jumped up from his desk. 

Before Finn could react, Gaten had sprinted across the room and threw his arms around him, hugging Finn so tight, that he actually picked him up off the ground a few inches. 

The gesture was so unexpected that Finn actually forgot about the drama that was his life. He found a laugh escaping his lungs as his friend gave him a bear hug. 

“Sorry!” Gaten apologized with a smile, before releasing Finn from the hug, letting his feet back down on the ground. 

“I missed you! I mean, you weren’t here and everyone thought you were quitting the show and look at you! It’s YOU! You’re here!” Gaten praised. 

“Yeah, you cant get rid of me that easily.” Finn joked. 

“WHO is screaming and why?!” A familiar girl’s voice said, entering the classroom behind Finn and Gaten. Both boys turned around in time to see Sadie Sink’s mouth drop open.

“FINN?!” She gasped in disbelief. “OHMYGOD! HELLOOOO! HOW ARE YOU?!” She squealed, throwing her arms around Finn in a tight hug. 

“When did you get here?!” She asked in awe. Then before he could even answer, she turned and leaned out of the classroom door to yell down the school hallway.

“MILLIE! MILLIE! MIIIIILLLIE! FINN’S BACK! HE’S HERE! FINN’S HERE!” 

“WHHHHAAAAAAT?!” Came the high pitched response from down the hall. 

Finn could hear Millie’s shoes hitting the ground as she ran down the hallway toward the classroom door. 

The ear to ear smile on her face, seemed to somehow grow even wider as she screamed in joy seeing Finn. 

She too, embraced him in a giant hug.

“Group Hug!” Gaten announced,as all three of them hugged Finn at the same time. 

Finn was overcome with such a sense of genuine joy that he could have cried tears of happiness. This is what he needed. Friends. Diana was right. It’s not healthy to be alone in the darkness. His friends were giving him light. 

Murmur didn’t like his joy. The entity didn’t say anything, but Finn could still feel the demon’s fury in his bones.

It gave Finn a cold chill. He shook the feeling away and cleared his throat. 

“Where’s everyone?” He asked, trying to turn his thoughts toward something positive. 

“Caleb’s on his way and Noah’s getting his hair done.” Gaten said releasing Finn from the group hug. 

“I think Natalia’s getting breakfast with Winona and David.” Sadie added.

“Where’s Joe?” Finn asked, looking forward to seeing his friend again. 

Gaten shrugged, “Around here somewhere.” 

“He’s still at the hotel. His call time isn’t until noon. Charlie and Dacre have the day off, but Priah’s in the bathroom! I just saw her a few minutes ago! She is going to FLIP when she sees you! She was SO convinced that they were killing off Mike!” Millie informed Finn. 

“That would have been a terrible production decision.” Finn joked. 

“Totally! I’m so glad you’re not dead.” Sadie said bluntly. 

There was a brief silence in the room after she said it.

Then she blushed. 

“I meant uhhh you know, your character -Mike! I’m glad they didn’t kill off Mike. I mean. I uhh... I’m glad that you’re alive too! I mean uhh... fuck! Sorry! I’m so bad at this! They said not to say anything and I just said something and I’m sorry! And - UGH! I’ll just shut up now!” Sadie’s face was a shade of crimson. 

Finn let out a nervous laugh. “What are you talking about?” He asked. 

For once Gaten, Millie and Sadie were silent. 

Gaten suddenly looked pale and Millie resembled a deer caught in headlights. 

“You know what she meant....” Duke Murmur whispered in his head. 

Finn was confused. He had no idea what she or the entity meant. 

“Without me, you would be dead...” Duke reminded Finn. 

The silence in the classroom was heavy, and just as it started to turn awkward, Noah walked in the room and squealed when he saw Finn, before he too gave him a hug. 

“Wow! You’re finally here! Welcome back, dude!” He said. 

It wasn’t the last hug Finn got that morning. 

Priah’s reaction to Finn’s return on set was the most memorable. She was so shocked to see him, that she fell to the ground, dropping the books she was holding. 

Natalia gave him the longest hug when she finally saw him. It was comforting even though it was silent, apart from her exclamation of “Bubby!” When she first saw him. 

Bubby was the playful nicname she used to call him on set, since he played her younger brother in the show. Winona kissed the top of his head after she too, hugged him when she first saw him. 

David hugged him so tight that Finn’s shoulders started to ache. 

“I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I KNEW it! I knew you would come back! Everyone told me I was crazy, but I knew it! And look what we have here!” Caleb greeted him, clapping his own hands together, before holding his arms out. “Bring it in!” Caleb exclaimed to Finn, waiting on his hug, when he finally showed up on set. 

Even with his sore shoulders, Finn couldn’t deny Caleb a hug. 

Filming, especially for him, was extra hectic that morning. He struggled with his lines, as Duke Murmur was no help. At one point, Finn thought the Duke was helping him when he started whispering to him. 

It was a classroom test scene. “Dustin” is supposed to lean over and whisper to “Mike” asking for the answer to question eight on their test. Unfortunately, for the ninth time that morning, Finn’s memory failed to bring up the correct script line. “Uhhh...uhhh...” Finn was desperately wrecking his brain trying to remember his line after Gaten’s perfect delivery of a cheating History student. 

He could see one of the set interns trying to mouth the word to him from behind the camera, but Finn wasn’t very good at reading lips and couldn’t make out what the man was saying. Then the Duke offered a single word. “....Thanatos.”

“Thanatos?” Finn replied out loud in a confused whisper. 

Gaten gave him a weird look, breaking character. “Thanatos? Since when do you speak Greek?” Gaten questioned Finn loudly in his regular voice. 

The director called a cut to the scene. 

“What?! I don’t! I don’t even know what that means!” Finn admitted. 

“Can we get some water over here?! I think Finn needs some water!” He heard one of the set crew yell out.

Finn felt bad that he kept messing up the scene. 

“Thanatos! It’s Greek. It means death.” Gaten told Finn. 

“....God, that’s morbid...” Finn mumbled. 

Why the hell would Murmur tell him to say that? 

Finn accepted the bottled water he was given and forced himself to sip it, even though he wasn’t very thirsty. The intern who had been mouthing to him earlier decided it would be a good idea to write Finn’s lines on a giant card and hold it up behind the camera like they usually did for Priah, since she’s so young. It made Finn feel like a baby. 

“Hey, Finn?” Natalia called walking into the classroom. 

“We’re about to start filming!” One of the directors snapped, scolding her for walking in on a scene she wasn’t supposed to be in. 

“I know I’m sorry! There’s just this girl outside in the parking lot. Security is trying to escort her off the property, but she won’t leave. She said she needs to talk to Finn. She -“

“Let security deal with it! We don’t have time to deal with fans right now!” The same director snapped back. 

“I don’t think she’s a fan. I mean, she said uhhh...” Natalia started to blush a little as she turned her attention to Finn.

“She said she’s your uhhh... girlfriend? You left something at her house when you uhhh...slept over?” Natalia said, feeling awkward. 

Finn’s heart started pounding. “Lyla?! Lyla’s here?!” Finn asked, standing up.

“I don’t know her name! I just over heard the commotion!” Natalia said. 

“Woah, Finn has a girlfriend?!” Caleb laughed. 

“Sorry, Millie! You waited too long!” Sadie smirked at Millie. 

“UGH! Shut up!” Millie snapped back, blushing. 

“Wait! You like Finn?!” Gaten gawked at Millie.

“NO! GOD! SHUT UP! I never even said he was cute! YOU were the one who said he was cute!” Millie defended herself. 

“What?! I didn’t say that! I’m not gay! Noah’s gay, he’s the one who said he would date Finn!” 

Everyone turned to look at Noah, who’s face turned bright red. 

“HEY! I didn’t say that! I mean - I said, well - I thought he was dating JACK!” Noah stammered. 

“Who the hell is Jack?!” Caleb asked, confused. 

“Jack Grazer! You know! I could have swore they were dating! That’s what he told me!” Noah said.

“Wait, Jack Grazer told you he was dating Finn?” Gaten tried to clarify the confusing conversation. 

“Well, yeah! I mean well he didn’t really say it like that. But he said they messed around, so I just assumed!” Noah admitted. 

“What do you ‘messed around’ ?” Gaten asked leaning forward in his chair. 

“God! I don’t know! Something about a hotel room! I wasn’t there! Ask Finn what happened!” Noah gasped. 

Everyone in the room turned to look at Finn. 

Finn hadn’t even been keeping up with the conversation, he was so preoccupied with the thought of Lyla being outside.

She found him?!

Where had she been hiding?!

How did she know where to find him?

What did he leave at her house?!

“Is it true?!” Caleb asked, breaking into Finn’s thoughts.

Finn came to, and realized everyone in the room was staring at him. 

“Huh?” Finn responded.

“Is it true about you and Jack?” Caleb questioned. 

“What? Jack?! Jack who?” Finn asked, confused. 

“Grazer! Is it true you guys are dating?” Caleb asked. 

Finn’s heart seemed to fall into the pit of his stomach. 

“Not dating, exactly. I just heard you guys messed around.” Noah clarified, raising his hands in mock defense. 

Finn blushed.

It wasn’t a complete lie. The thing about him and Jack messing around, but Finn was caught off guard by the acquisition itself. 

“Are you cheating on Jack with the girl in the parking lot?!” Sadie asked eagerly, her eyes lighting up at the thought of relationship drama.

 

Great, now everyone thought he was bisexual. 

“Wha-what?! Th-that’s not even true!” Finn’s voice cracked when he said it, adding to his guilt. 

“Oh my god! You’re a terrible liar!” Sadie laughed. 

“What’s not true? The cheating part or the messing around with Jack part?” Gaten wanted to know. 

Finn was overwhelmed with all of the accusations. How the hell did Noah even know about him and Jack? It was just a little French kiss! 

Finn and Jack had been filming the remake of Stephen King’s “IT” film. One night, after a long day of filming, the two boys found themselves alone in Jack’s suite because his parents were at the hotel cocktail bar. They weren’t really thinking straight because of their lack of sleep. All they did was French kiss in Jack’s bed. 

 

“Yeah...naked.” Duke Murmur reminded Finn with a wicked snicker. 

Finn swallowed hard. 

It’s not like they fucked or anything! They weren’t gay! They just made out....naked....while rolling around on top of each other in the bed. That was it! 

“Was it?” Murmur taunted.

MAYBE they masturbated each other to mind blowing orgasms, and ejaculated their cum on each other’s stomach, but that was it! Honest! 

The shameful look on Finn’s face gave away his immense guilt even further.

“It’s ok to be gay you know. Just look at Noah! We still love him!” Caleb joked, trying to ease the tension in the air. 

“I - FUCK! I’m not even gay!” Finn finally spit, before pushing away from the desk and heading toward the classroom door.

“Where are you going?! We’re filming in here! We NEED you in this scene!” Finn heard someone call after him, but he didn’t bother to turn around. 

“I’ll be right back!” He called. 

He just had to get to Lyla.


	23. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn learns the truth about the Ski Maksed Man.

Lyla was outside of the fence surrounding the parking lot set. Finn convinced the security guards to let him out to talk to her. 

Even though they were still staring at him, Lyla grabbed Finn’s arm and dragged him toward a tree to put some distance between the set. “How did you find me?! Where did you go?! I looked everywhere for you!” Finn gasped to her.

She turned around to face him when they were a good distance away from the set so no one could overhear their conversation. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about Persephone?” Lyla demanded.

“Who?” Finn asked.

“Persephone! How could you do this?! You know how FUCKED you are, right now?!” Lyla demanded. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Finn said.

“You can’t fuck anyone with a demon housing your soul, unless you’re trying to bring more demons into the realm of the living! Which is exactly what you’ve already done!” Lyla growled. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” Finn demanded again. 

“The nigger girl’s baby.” Duke Murmur said in his head.

Aisha’s baby? 

“Persephone has already been planted.” Belphegor replied. His message echoing in Finn’s mind. 

“Are you talking about Aisha?” Finn asked. 

“Why did you get her pregnant?! You’re so stupid! You know what this means?!” Lyla raged. 

“I didn’t - I can’t even cum!” Finn defended himself. 

“It doesn’t matter! You let Duke use your body to have sex with a mortal girl and lay his demon spawn!” Lyla said.

“Just - Just make her get an abortion! Kill the demon baby before it’s born!” Finn suggested. 

“Do you have any idea how stupid you sound right now?!” Lyla groaned. 

“What?! Just get the fucking abortion and we won’t have to worry about this shit anymore!” Finn snapped. 

“It’s not that easy!” Lyla replied.

“What’s so hard about getting a fucking abortion?! It’s not like I want the fucking kid anyway!” Finn growled. 

“- Abortion?! You must be Finn’s girlfriend. Sorry! I didn’t mean to ease drop on your conversation. I uhh... I’m really sorry about your unwanted pregnancy, but you two should have used a condom! Now, I need to steal Finn away from you. We’re in the middle of filming a show and we need our actor back.” Natalia had come out to bring Finn back to the set. 

“I - uh, I can’t right now! I just, I need some space! I need to talk to Lyla right now.” Finn replied. 

Lyla silently folded her arms over her chest and gave Natalia a dirty look. 

“Come on. You can talk to your girlfriend later.” Natalia said, putting her hand on Finn’s shoulder. 

“It’s really important that we talk about this now.” Finn shook Natalia’s hand off of his shoulder. 

She sighed and then crossed her own arms over her chest giving Lyla a dirty look back. 

The breeze in the air didn’t even flutter the skin tight solid black leather dress Lyla was wearing, that barely came down to her thighs. 

“Bye.” Lyla finally said out loud to Natalia.

“Bye!” Natalia snapped back. 

Neither girl moved. 

“Why are you still standing here? The strip club is down the street.” Natalia said, “ I hear they’re having a few bachelor parties tonight. If you hurry, you might make enough to afford that abortion you need.” Natalia said, looking Lyla up and down in disgust. 

Lyla just smirked. 

“Look, can you just leave us alone for a few minutes? We just have to talk in private, ok?” Finn asked his co star. 

“They said not to come back to set without you.” Natalia informed him. 

“Fine! Can we talk about this later? Just - just wait around here! Or go back to my hotel. Or - are you going home?! Or -“ 

“You can’t escape this, to go film some shitty tv show. If we’re going to do what needs to be done, we have to do it now. We don’t have much time left.” Lyla said, cutting off Finn. 

“What’s the rush?! It takes nine months to deliver a fucking baby! It’s been what - MAYBE a month. There’s plenty of time!” Finn said.

“I’m not just talking about THAT!” Lyla clenched her teeth. 

“Then what?!” Finn asked.

Lyla just stared at Natalia. 

“GOD! OK! Natalia, PLEASE! Just give me and Lyla sixty fucking seconds alone and I promise I’ll come back to set!” 

Natalia rolled her eyes. “You have two minutes, Finn! I swear! You guys need to wrap this shit up. Literally.” She stormed off, finally giving them privacy. 

 

“He’s coming.” Lyla said.

“Who?”

“The man with the ski mask. He’s coming.” Lyla warned Finn.

Finn felt faint.

“Wh-What are you talking about?! Why? When?” Finn struggled to breathe. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears and he felt like he was about to vomit. 

“He knows you’re still alive. He’s a sadist, Finn! He raped and murdered you as some Satanic initiation ritual! A sacrifice to show his commitment to some fucked up underground society that worships a dark entity! He CHOSE you! He could have chose any other kid in the world to go through with his sick plan, but he only chose you because you’re the first one he saw after he was tasked with doing a sacrifice.”

“What?” Finn asked in disbelief. 

“He wanted to prove his loyalty! He saw you at comic con. You were doing a Q&A with the cast for Stranger Things. It was the first time he ever saw you and he just became obsessed with you for some reason. He went home and started doing research about you. He watched the It movie and decided it had to be you. You would be the boy he would sacrifice.”

“Why?” Finn asked, his throat feeling tight. 

“I don’t know! He’s just a sick bastard!” Lyla said. 

“No...if his plan was to murder me....why did he rape me?” Finn asked trying desperately to keep his breathing even, as he felt a large lump forming in his throat. 

Lyla could tell that Finn was about to have a mental break down at all of the new information she had been collecting through her research at the library yesterday. 

Lyla reached up and placed her hands on Finn’s cheeks, keeping his head straight as she looked into his eyes. 

“....Because he was a convicted child molester. He liked little boys. The sacrifice of an innocent, virgin soul was needed for him to join that society. He violated you, Finn. He stole your innocence the moment he raped you.” 

Finn wasn’t aware tears had fallen down his face until Lyla quickly wiped them away with her thumbs, still holding on to his face. 

Finn couldn’t say anything. The lump in his throat was about to burst. His eyes were burning from the tears. He was trying to hold his breath because he knew as soon as he opened his mouth, he would start to sob. 

“I know this isn’t pleasant, but you have to listen to me very carefully. The man who raped you is here in Atlanta. He knows you’re back on set. I don’t know how much time we have, but we have to get you out of here. It’s dangerous. If he catches you again, it’s not good.”

Finn’s mouth fell open, as he desperately drew in a breath. He half choked, half sobbed as his knees seemed to get tired of supporting him. 

He collapsed to the ground, and Lyla quickly bent down in front of him, casting a glance at the set security guards in the distance who had spotted Finn’s fall and were heading this way. 

“We don’t have time for this Finn! I know it hurts! The truth hurts! But that man is coming back and these underpaid security guards aren’t going to be able to protect you! Not like me and Belphegor can!”

“HEY! What’s going on over there?! Get away from him!” One of the security guards yelled as he broke out into a jog. 

“P-PL-Please! Pl-please! Don’t let him kill me again!” Finn cried to Lyla.

“He’s not coming here to kill you, Finn. He plans on kidnapping you.”

“Wha- What?! No! Why?!” Finn exclaimed.

“He’s sick! He knows you came back from the dead! He thinks you’re some type of demigod!” 

Lyla helped Finn to his feet.

“What are we going to do?” Finn whined. 

“All I know is that pedophile will be here looking for you any minute. He’s got a gun and some rope in his car. He plans on taking you to this abandon house, downtown. He’s not going to kill you, but there’s an old mattress in the basement and after a few hours of getting fucked raw on it, you’re going to wish you were dead and not just his cum dump.”

“...How do you know all of this?” Finn finally asked. 

“I’ll explain later. Right now, we have to get out of here.” Lyla said grabbing his hand. 

“Where are we going?” Finn demanded as he allowed Lyla to drag him away from set. 

“First we out run these guards, then we go back to my house. We left something there. After that, we’ll go confront your brother. He knows a lot more about the ski masked man than he’s letting on.” 

“Like, what?” Finn asked. 

“It’s not a coiencidence that the entity the Ski Masked Man sacrificed you to, is the same one who owns your brother’s soul.”


End file.
